Sedikit Arti Kebahagiaan
by haru no aoibara
Summary: Dia masih kecil. Ibunya telah tiada. Ayahnya tak sanggup membuka luka lama. Baginya dunia ini terlalu besar untuk dilewatinya sendiri. Hinaan dan siksaan batin tanpa ada yang tau. Hingga dia berada dalam satu titik jenuh membuatnya jatuh sangat dalam. Sesungguhnya dia tak tau bahwa yang dibawanya adalah sebuah kebenaran yang mutlak / Mereka bilang aku anak Haram / Kau adalah musim
1. come back

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

kenyataan yang tak bisa di ubah

Haru no aoibara - 2014

**Warning: jelek, typos, cacat dan masih banyak lagi**

* * *

Seorang lelaki tengah menyesap secangkir teh di sebuah cafe ditemani seorang anak perempuan di sampingnya. Matanya fokus pada sebuah kertas perjanjian kerja untuk pameran keliling dunia. Pandanganya beralih pada tas-tas berisi alat lukisnya lalu menuju ke anak di sebelahnya. Tatapan sendu ia lontarkan sambari mengusap helaian rambut anak yang tengah tertidur setelah menyantap sebuah cake. " Maafkan Papa, tapi ini yang terbaik " Lelaki itu mengecup kening sang anak dengan sayang hingga ia melihat sepasang suami istri dan anak kembar memasuki cafe. Orang yang telah ia tunggu. Sang wanita menyuruh dua anaknya utuk masuk ke area anak-anak. Kemudian menyusul sang suami yang sudah berada di pojok ruangan

"Apa kau yakin tentang keputusan ini?"

" tentu, Ini adalah permintaannya"

"Disamping itu, pekerjaanku membuat hidup kami berpindah pindah selama setahun ini. Anak ini membutuhkan keluarga yang sesungguhnya . Dan dia harus tau kebenarannya"

"Jadi kau tak pernah memberitahunya?" Lelaki bermarga Hyuga menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan tajam. Dan perbincangan muali serius diantara mereka bertiga.

"Aku hanya memberitahu Nama ayahnya"

"hmm... kami mengerti, kami akan menjadi mata dan tanganmu untuk anak manis ini" kata sang istri menimpali percakapan dua lelaki ini. Pandangannya melembut menatap seorang anak yang tertidur memeluk boneka beruang dark blue ukuran sedang dalam pelukannya. "Arigato" lanjutnya

"Jadi kapan kau akan mengantarnya?"

" Malam ini"

Melihat tatapan sendu, sang wanita bergerak cepat menangkup tangan lelaki di sebrangnya . Terpancar sinar keraguan tertangkap oleh pasangan ini. Sedetik kemudian senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya lelaki ini. Dia bergumam "Dia anak yang kuat"

"ya kami tau" ucap Sang suami dengan pandangan sayu menuju sang anak yang terlelap

"Terimakasih kau telah membesarkan anak dari sahabat kami, Sai"

Sebelum Sai sempat menjawab tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan duo kembar yang kejar-kejaran. "Kaasan, Yukio menyebalkan" Yang perempuan mengadu sambil memegang pingiran baju sang ibu "Apa! Kau yang payah" ucap anak lelaki yang satunya. Tanpa mereka sadari Anak yang tertidur bangun dan mengucek matanya. "Papa huaah.. ada apa"

Duo kembar itu diam seketika penasaran dengan sosok pink di depan mereka.

"Sayang kenalkan mereka keluarga Hyuga"

Pandangan mata onyx kecil itu teralih pada dua orang di depannya. "Paman Neji dan bibi Tenten"

"Watashi wa Sakura desu"

"Ne aku Yoko dan dia Kembaranku Yukio" Yoko dengan cepat menyambar tangn sakura. Sakura yang gelagapan hanya pasrah, ia sendiri masih heran dengan Yoko yang terlihat sama dengan Yukio. Tatapan Sakura kecil menatap Yukio yang berada di belakang Yoko yang sedang menatapnya. Sadar tatapannya di balas Yukio mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ah kau tau kau manis sekali" Yoko yang sejak tadi di hadapannya mencubit kedua pipi sakura gemas. Langsung saja muka Sakura memerah. Ini pertamakalinya ada bocah seumurannya memujinya. "a..aa Arigato Yoko-san"

"ah kau mendapat teman baru Sayang?" Sai akhirnya mengelus sayang rambut gulali itu. "ah ya.. Papa"

Tenten yang melihat anaknya dengan cepat akrab entang mengapa hatinya menghangat.

"Yak karena kalian sudah saling kenal. Kasan ingin kalian berdua menjaga Sakura-chan dengan baik mengerti"

"Hai kaasan" ucap duo hyuga "tapi kaasan jangan percaya pada Yukio. Menjagaku saja dia tidak bisa apalagi menjaga Sakura-chan" Dan mulailah kembali pertengakaran duo Hyuga kecil yang membuat Sakura terkikik geli. Ah dan tentusaja Yukio dengan tampang merahnya curi-curi pandang ke Sakura. Ups tanpa di sadarinya Tenten bisa melihat anak leleakinya sedang jatuh cinta. 'Ah Neji junior yang manis'

_Sore menjelang dan Sebuah mobil yang dikendarai keluarga kecil hyuga menuju ke mansion mereka_

"Kau tahu sayang dia sangat mirip dengannya"

" A..a.. aku tahu. Dan semoga semua baik-baik saja"

"Ya semoga semua baik-baik saja"

Tanpa keduanya tahu anak kembar mereka sedang...

"Psssttt hei Yukio.."

"Hn.."

"Kau harus menggantikanku dalam club karate, jika tidak akan kukatakan pada satu sekolah bahwa pangeran mereka menyukai -ah tidak- mencintai seorang Sa- hmmmppphhh"

Dengan cepat Kembaran laki-lakinya itu membekap mulut adiknya

"Aa apa ,Yoko ba bagaimana kau tau" Sedikit menggigit bagian tangan Yukio, yoko berhasil membebaskan mulutnya dari sekapan saudara kandungnya itu

"Auw ! hei kau menggigitku"

"Rasakan weekk" Sekali lagi Yukio selalu kalah telak dengan muka merona.

_Kediaman keluarga Uciha_

Seorang wanita sedang membereskan meja kerja sang suami. Kertas-kertas berserakan, tak heran jika akhir akhir ini suaminya sering lembur dan pergi ke luar negeri. Tanpa sengaja Tangannya menyenggol bingkai foto. Diambilnya perlahan foto itu. Foto pernikahan yang bahagia. Foto satu-satunya yang menampilkan senyum Sasuke. Dan satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuat suaminya tersenyum. Wanita bermarga hyuga –ah- Uciha kini tersenyum tipis dengan mata bulan yang sendu. "Sakura biarkanlah anakku bahagia. Hanya itu. Hanya itu kumohon "

"Kaasan kaasan Tousan sudah pulang!" Suara teriakan bocah lelaki yang mencarinya membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ya hikari, Kasan segera kesana" Ditaruhnya kembali bingkai foto itu pada tempatnya. Sebelum menutup pintu kembali dipandanginya ruangan itu. Letak semua barang masih sama seperti saat ia menginjakan kaki pertamakai di rumah ini. Dan tak ada yang boleh merubahnya. Karena semua yang ada di sini adalah bekas sentuhan Sakura. Ah.. tentu saja Sasuke adalah jantung Sakura dan Sakura Berarti adalah satu tarikan nafas untuk sasuke. Hinata akhirnya menutup pintu ruangan itu lalu menuju keluarga kecilnya yang tengah menunggu di lantai bawah.

Dari atas tangga ia dapat melihat Hikari sedang membuka bungkusan dari ayahnya. Ya setelah pergi dari luar negeri Sasuke selalu membawakan mainan untuk anaknya. Mungkin orang akan berfikir seorang uciha akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Tapi yang Hinata lihat adalah mainan pengganti rasa bersalah Sasuke yang tak pernah mengajak Hikari Bermain.

Beralih ke anak laki-laki yang sedang sibuk membuka pembungkus mainan yang baru saja diterimanya. "Whooaaa Asyik Heli rc elektrik terimakasih Tousan, Besok belikan aku yang lebih besar ya Tou-san"

"Hn, tentu" Setelah mendapat jawaban sang ayah Hikari yang tengah nampak asyik dengan mainan barunya segera berlari menuju kamar pamannya. "Lihat ayah paman pasti iri hihihi" Teriakan tawa di selingi teriakan marah terdengar dari kamar si Sulung Uciha. Rupanya Hikari benar-benar menggangu kakaknya lagi. Sangat disayangkan Sasuke uciha bukanlah orang yang menciptakan jeritan-jeritan penuh tawa itu. Meski ingin tapi tubuhnya tak sanggup. Entahlah, ia sendiri pun tak tau. Selalu ada rasa bersalah seakan membelennggu kedua tangan dan mulutnya.

Dengan langkah pelan Hinata turun dari tangga. Menghampiri Sasuke untuk menyambut kepulangannya lalu membawakan jasnya "Kau pasti lelah Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" Hanya dua kata yang di ucapkan Sasuke yang kemudian pergi masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ternyata memang kehadiran Sakura tak bisa terganti oleh siapapun. Meski sudah delapan tahun berlalu tapi cinta Sasuke tak pernah berkurang sekali pun. Meski Hinata sudah berusaha sepenuh hati ia tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan sosok sakura di hati Sasuke. Mungkin ini karma, karma karena dia telah memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai dengan cara yang kejam. Katakanlah Hinata jahat karena dia memang melakukannya dengan cara licik. Sungguh jika waktu dapat di putar Hinata sangat ingin mengubah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya tak ia miliki.

Makan malam di keluarga ini begitu sunyi. Hanya terdengar dentingan piring dan sendok. Tiga orang dewasa dan satu anak melahap makan malam dalam diam. Baru ketika makanan pencuci mulut dimakan sang pamanlah yang mencairkan suasana. "Hei jagoan kecil, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini ha? " Kepala keluarga hanya turut mendengarkan tanpa menoleh pada sang anak. Hikari yang diberi pertanyaan menghentikan makannya lalu menatap pamannya dengan penuh arti. "Bilang saja paman ingin tahu Konan-sensei kan. Kalau suka katakan saja. Toh paman sudah tua mulai kriput"

Bank

Bank

Bank

Rasanya Itachi baru saja tersambar petir. Ah ya mungkin harus sedikit di luruskan bahwa Itachi sangat garis bawahi **sangat **sensitif pada kata Tua dan Kriput. Demi janggut kakek Madara keriput ini sudah ada sejak dia lahir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Keponakannya ini benar-benar Copyan sasuke mini. "Hsssh Hikari sopan lah sedikit pada Pamanmu" Hinata mulai menasehati Hikari. Hikari nampak cemberut sekarang. Tanpa mereka sadari Seorang lagi tengah tersenyum tipis 'hn itu baru uciha' Tanpa mereka sendiri sadari bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak bahagia.

**Sasuke POV**

ah aku merasa keluarga ini sungguh hidup. Seorang istri seorang anak dan seorang kakak. Mereka mau melangkapiku tapi mengapa hatiku seakan masih ragu menerima semua ini. Hanya saja, hanya saja aku tidak bahagia. Andaikan saja kau ada di sini Sakura. Akankah kita memiliki seorang anak seperti Hikari ? Lalu hidup bahagia hingga tua? Hn.. hanya angan.

Aku telah mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengabulkan permohonan mu untuk mencintai Hinata seutuhnya. maaf

**Itachi POV**

Hanya hal kecil ini yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu Otouto. Aku akan terus menemani Hikari hingga kau siap menjadi ayah yang sesungguhnya. Aku tahu kau masih belum merelakannya. Tapi kau sudah punya keluarga dan Hikari dia membutuhkanmu. Hinata dia istri yang baik. Kuharap kau cepat menyadarinya Sasuke.

**Hinata POV**

Malam ini selalu seperti ini. Hanya Itachi nii Hikari dan aku yang akan angkat bicara. Melihat Hikari akrab dengan Itachi-nii saja aku sudah bahagia. Terimakasih Itachi-nii terimakasih. Sasuke aku ingin kau memeluk hikari walau hanya sebentar walau hanya sekali meski kau tak akan pernah mencintaiku. Aku ingin keluarga ini benar-benar menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Mungkin ini memang permintaan yang egois tapi aku adalah seorang ibu. Meski Hikari terlihat ceria tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia menginginkan sosok seorang ayah. meski Hatimu bukan miliku tapi akan kuserahkan seluruh jiwaku untukmu.

**POV end**

**Ting**

**Tong**

**Ting**

**Tong**

"Hei Otouto ada tamu" Kata Itachi yang kebetulan berada di dekat sasuke yang menikmati malam dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan.

"kau tak lihat hinata sedang cuci piring ? Baka Onii-chan"

"Huh" Itachi yang mengalah memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dengan tidak elitnya membawa segelas eskrim . Jika kau bertanya apa alasannya, tentu saja Hikari.

**Ceklek**

Ketika pintu dibuka menampilakan seorang lelaki berambut klimis dengan kulit pucat tengah tersenyum ke arah Itachi.

"Ogenki desu ka? Itachi-nii" mata Itachi mengerjap, beberapa detik kemudia terbelalak.

"kau?!"

**PYAARR..**

Gelas yang di bawa Itachi jatuh kehadiran pemuda itu membuatnya nyaris terkena serangn jantung. Dan bunyi pecahan gelas mengundang Sasuke serta Hinata menghampiri mereka di ruang tamu.

"Ada ap-" Sasuke yang terkejut juga ikut membisu setelah berada di samping Itachi. Hinata yang heran mulai menghampiri pintu dimana kedua kakak beradik ini berdiri. Mungkin tamu istimewa pikirnya.

"a.. ano apa kalian Astaga! Di.. dia!"

Ketiga orang itu membisu hanya karena melihat sosok yang begitu mereka kenal. Sosok yang sangat mereka rindukan. Sosok yang tak tergantikan.

* * *

Aoi masih newbie jadi harap maklum

bersedia Review monggo


	2. Call me Tousan

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Kenyataan yang Gak bisa di ubah

Haru no aoibara – 2014

Arigato buat yang sudah Riview

Scarleta Fernandes. Febri feven . Birupink chan

Scarleta : geregetan ? masa sih? terimakasih

Mungkin chap setelah ini bakalan lama updatenya nuggu kerjaan Aoi selesai ya hehehe

Disini ceritanya Sakura sudah meninggal nah anaknya di beri nama Haruno sakura, jadi readers jangan pada bingung ya

* * *

Di tengah ruang tamu itu suasana sangat hening. Hingga suara cempreng anak berambut raven menyadarkan mereka semua. "Ne Kaasan Tousan Jiisan, Ada apa sih?" Hikari yang dengan polos menyeruak diantara kaki-kaki Itachi. "Oh Tamu?" Pandangan Hikari sekilas bersiborok dengan Bocah perempuan di depannya. Tentu saja dengan cepat Sakura berlindung di belakang Sai. Hinata yang sadar bahwa mereka masih di ambang pintu kemudian mempersilahkan Sai dan sakura untuk masuk.

"Kedatanganku kali ini adalah untuk memberitahu Sasuke dan Hinata" Ucapan Sai yang hanya merujuk pada dua orang membuat Itachi mengerti isyarat itu dan segera menggendong Hikari, Lalu mengulurkan tangannya tepat di depan Sakura. "Baiklah Nona muda. Mau main bersama kami?" Cengkraman sakura semakin erat. Tersirat rasa takut dan ragu dari pandangannya. "Pa.. Papa A..aku" Usapan Sai pada punggung anak itu sedikit menenangkan. Sai membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura. Menatap dua manik onyx itu. "Ingat apa yang kita tadi bicarakan sayang?" Dan ingatan sai kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum Ia tiba di kediamam Uciha.

**Flash back**

Bis berhenti di depan halte menurunkan para penumpangnya. Terlihat seorang anak berambut pink tengah di gendong di punggung. Sedikit gerakan sang anak membuat Sai menoleh sedikit ke belakang memastikan sesuatu. "Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Yang di tanya hanya mengangguk memberi sebuah respon. "Papa apa masih jauh?" Sakura kecil terlihat sangat letih setelah sore tadi menghabiskan waktunya bermain bersama Yoko dan Yukio di cafe.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi kita sampai" Ssakura tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Batinnya gelisah sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ketika Sai mengatakan bahwa untuk sementara Sakura akan menginap di rumah Tousannya. Meski sudah terbiasa di titipkan di daycare yang berbeda-beda, atau berpindah-pindah kontrakan setiap tiga bulan. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Papanya akan pergi jauh darinya. Lagi pula Sakura belum pernah bertemu dengan sosok Tousannya. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Em.. Papa Tousan itu seperti apa?" Sai yang mendengar pertanyaan sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian menjawab "Kau akan tau nanti" Tidak puas mendengar jawaban Sai, Sakura pun mengeratkan dekapannya dan bergumam halus _"Aku takut"_

Sai otomatis menghentikan langkahnya. Sedikit menundukan kepala. Tidak ada yang bicara. Sakura selalu seperti ini. Polos dan selalu mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi hanya pada Sai seorang Sakura akan melakukannya. Tentu karena sai tahu Sakura merasa kesepian. Hidup berpindah-pindah bukanlah hal yang baik untuk anak seusianya. "Kau bilang kau ingin punya banyak teman" Pandangan Sai mulai sayu. "Nanti kau akan punya banyak teman. Ada rumah yang sangat besar. Banyak bunga di sana. Kasurnya empuk dan lebar. Setiap hari akan ada makanan yang enak. Kau akan memakai baju yang indah. Lalu mengenakan sepatu hitam yang berdecit. Jadi jangan takut. Karena kau akan baik-baik saja"

Dada Sai terasa sesak. Sedikit tarkan nafas dan Ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau ingin sekolahkan? Nanti kau pasti bisa memakai seragam . itu pasti" Sayup sayup Sai mendengar sakura bergumam kecil "Souka..." Entah sejak kapan pipi Sai berlinang air mata. Sakuta tak tau. Karena Sai menangis dalam diam. Menanggisi ketidak mampuannya memberikan yang terbaik untuk putrinya. Bahkan hanya untuk biaya sekolah saja dia tidak mampu. Jika saja dulu ia menerima proyek-proyek luar negeri itu. Ah tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sakura yang seharusnya tahun ini berada di kelas dua masih belum sekolah. Tapi inilah pilihan hidup Sai. Inilah jalan yang ia ambil. Membesarkan Sakura sambil bekerja sendirian. Hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan oleh seorang Pria.

Walau Sakura bukan darah dagingnya. Walau suatu saat nanti Sakura akan meninggalkannya. Sai akan terus menyayangi nya. Semoga langkah yang ia ambil atas dasar permintaan mendiang istrinya tidaklah salah. Karena jika ia salah maka Ia akan mengambil kembali Sakura. Membuatnya bahagia dengan caranya sendiri. Karena mereka berdi sudah terikat takdir sebagai Ayah dan anak.

**Flash back end**

Tangan besar Sai mengelus pipi Sakura yang merah karena suhu dingin di luar tadi. mengusap bibir mungilnya yang merekah. "Hem, aku akan baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura kecil. Sai memberikan satu senyumnya yang tulus. bukan lagi senyum palsu "Ya, tentu. Sekarang pergilah bersama paman itu" Kata-kata Sai seperti mantra untuk sakura. Dengan satu anggukan dalam sekejap Sakura segera bergegas menggenggam tangan Itachi dan mengikutinya. Sedang Hikari yang sedari tadi mengamati situasi melirik pada gadis itu.

Menilai

Sungguh khas Uciha

Rambut pink permen kapas sepunggung yang norak

Mantel coklat yang pasaran

Tas dengan gambar yang sudah pudar

Ah jangan lupakan sepatu kumal itu

Dan dari sini kita tahu bahwa Hikari memberi penilaian pertama pada Sakura

**Kampungan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang mengawasi tiga punggung yang menjauh sedari tadi akhirnya buka suara. "Apa maumu?!" Matanya menatap tajam seperti elang. "Apa ini tentang dia?" Suara hinata membuat Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan menatap mata bulan Hinata. "Ya" Satu jawaban yang benar-benar membuat hinata bungkam seribu bahasa. "Dimana dia? Katakan padaku dimana dia!" Emosi menggerogoti Sasuke. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mantan saingannya. Ah bukankah lebih tepat disebut pemenang dari pada saingan. Sai tidak menjawab. Dia diam dan merogoh sebuah Map di dalam tasnya. Lalu menyerahkannya panda Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya dengan kasar. Segera ia buka map itu. Membacanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang. "I.. Ini tidak mungkin" Tangan sasuke yang gemetar membuat isi map itu berjatuhan. Tertangkap satu oleh Hinata. Sai kembali menjelaskan "Dia sudah mengandung sebelum perceraian kalian" Sebuah amplot dengan cepat Hinata buka isinya. Sebuah surat hasil tes kehamilan dan disana tercetak jelas tanggal dan hasil yang positif atas nama **Uciha Sakura**.

Reaksi yang sama juga terjadi pada Hinata. "Ja.. jadi anak itu Sasuke dan Sakura" Kalimat Hinata repotong oleh teriakan Sasuke. "Katakan dimana Sakuraku! Mengapa selama ini dia tak memberitahuku!" Sasuke berdiri kemudian mencengkram kerah baju Sai.

"Dia sudah lama pergi jauh"

Rasanya Sasuke seperti kehilangan nyawa. Tentu ia tahu maksud Sai tentang _Pergi Jauh. _Cengkremanya mengendur.

"Karena melahirkan secara prematur"

Hinata meredam tangisnya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan mulut. Karena orang yang ia sakiti telah mendahuluinya sebelum Hinata sempat meminta maaf. Lain halnya dengan sasuke. Mata bak Obsidian itu kosong dan hampa tanpa tangisan tanpa suara.

"Tidak kau bercanda" Sasuke nampak frustasi

Sai meletakan Sebuah tas jinjing berisikan barang-barang sakura di atas meja. Kemudia menghampiri Sasuke yang masih mematung. Menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Aku pun terpuruk tapi anak itu yang membuatku bangkit " Sedikit memajukan kepalanya Sai berbisik ke telinga Sasuke. "Namanya Haruno Sakura. Paru-parunya bermasalah. Ku harap kau memperlakukanya dengan layak. Mengingat dia punya darah Uciha" Sai mundur dan berbalik "Jaga anak itu. Ini adalah permintaannya yang terakhir. Bertanyalah padanya jika kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya Sasuke" Ketika pintu terbuka Sai mengucapkan perpisahan. "aku pergi" membuka pintu dan sebelum pintu di tutup, Sai berhenti di ambang pintu berkata tanpa menoleh

"tapi aku akan kembali"

**Blam**

Pintu tertutup sempurna. Sesaat setelahnya Itachi datang beresama dua bocah yang mengekor di belakangnya. Itachi baru saja keluar kamar bersama Hikari dan Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari Papanya tak ada di tempat itu segera berlari kearah pintu. Membukanya. Sungguh ia merasa asing di tempat semegah ini. Dia tidak ingin ditinggal. dia ingin hidup sederehana dengan papanya. Meski itu artinya dia tidak akan bisa masuk bangku sekolah. Sakura rela asal dia bisa bahagia. Dan yang didapatkannya adalah Malam yang gelap. Sosok tinggi tegap itu sudah menghilang. Pandangannya kecewa.

"Dia sudah pergi"

Sakura tersentak kecil mendengar suara berat Sasuke. "Tapi aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal" Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas punggungnya. menunduk. lalu tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menariknya ke tengah ruangan. Menatapnya dengan intens. "Kau akan hidup bersanma kami"

"Dan mulai saat ini namamu adalah Uciha Sakura. Dan panggil aku Tousan" Sasuke menegaskan

Semua mata Itachi. Dia akan sangat butuh penjelasan. Tanpa ada yang tahu satu orang lagi tengah mengamati sakura dengan sengit. Dia tak suka ada anak lain yang di gandeng oleh Tousannya. Dia tak suka berbagi Tousan.

"Aku benci dia".

Uciha Hikari cemburu

**Hinata diam. perasaannya bergejolak tentang semua ini. nyata. dan itu artinya di masa lalu Hinata bukan hanya menyakiti dua orang melainkan tiga orang  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cukup segini dulu ya,

Mau riview monggo,


	3. The first initial

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Kenyataan yang Gak bisa di ubah

Haru no aoibara – 2014

Untuk hubungan _Sasu-Saku-Hina-Sai_ bakal di buka saat di klimaks atau anti klimaks mungkin. Yang jelas Sekarang akan fokus ke kehidupan Sakura kecil dulu.

Hikari sombong? Bener banget

Sasuke pedofil? Rasa sayang Sasuke ke sakura kecil sebatas ayah dan anak kok.

Kenapa Sakura di buat meninggal? Karena semua berpusat di masalalu Sasu-saku-hina

**Well langsung aja  
**

**silahkan membaca**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Ini hari pertamaku di sini.

Aku terbiasa bangun pagi. Ada yang aneh dengan selimutku. Harusnya tidak rapi seperti ini karena aku selalu tidur dengan berantakan. Apa mungkin gara-gara kasur yang nyaman ini? Aku jadi berfikir, apa semua kasur mahal membuat yang menggunakannya tidur dengan sangat nyenyak?

Aku ingat semalam Tousan memperkenalkan semua anggota keluarganya padaku. Hinata kaasan yang cantik Itachi jiisan juga anaknya Hikari. Aku senang punya keluarga. Setelah itu dia membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang besar. Ada kasur yang sangat besar berkali-kali lebih lebar dari futon yang sering kupakai. Jendela besar dengan tirai berhias bunga-bunga sakura. Tapi dari barang barangnya terlihat ini bekas kamar orang dewasa atau kamar tidur tamu mungkin. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Perjalanan dari Suna kemarin masih membuatku lelah. Setelah mengganti baju dengan piyama yang ku bawa di tas segera aku membenamkan diriku di bawah selimut.

_Lalu... _

'Bau ini...'

Bau ini mirip dengan bau beruang biruku. Aku meloncat dari kasur dan segera mencari boneka itu. 'ah ketemu!' kuhirup dalam dalam bau khas ini. Lalu aku mencium permukaan bantal yang aku tempati tadi. Sama. Baunya sama. Mungkin Papa memang tidak berbohong. Ini memang bau kaasan. Bau yang menyenangkan. Kurasa bau ini membuatku betah berlama-lama di tempat tidur dan membaawaku ke ujung alam mimpi.

Karena hari ini hari minggu jadi aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa ku lakukan hari ini. Aku keluar dari kamar menuju ke lantai bawah. Tercium aroma-aroma yang menggoda menghampiriku. Aku melihat jam dinding besar di sana menunjukan jam lima pagi. Saaat aku menuju ke dapur aku melihat beberapa orang memakai pakaian hitam putih disini. Sepertinya mereka pembantu. Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat mereka ya semalam. Aneh. Lalu tiba-tiba saja seorang pembantu menyapaku dengan hormat. "Sakura-sama perkenalkan saya Kepala pelayan di sini, Saya biasa di panggil chiyo baasan " Lalu setelah beberapa percakapan dia memintaku untuk membersihkan diri. Chiyo baasan juga merapikan kamarku yang sebenarnya sudah kucoba rapikan saat bangun tidur tadi. Dia mengajariku menyalakan shower, tentang bathub dan bahkan pengatur suhu ruangan. Aku baru sadar kamar ini seperti kamar hotel yang mewah. Baru setelah aku mandi Chiyo Baasan membawakanku sebuah baju terusan putih dengan pita merah di pinggannya.

Aku yang sudah bersiap dengan baju tadi langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Chiyo baasan sudah pergi. Ah pasti karena aku terlalu lama tadi. Sayang pikiranku salah karena setelah itu Chiyo basaan datang lagi membawa trolley penuh dengan makanan. Aku mencicipi makanannya tidak lupa berterimakasih. Rasanya sangat lezat.

Setelah sarapan aku diantar Chiyo baasan ke ruang tengah. Dan saat aku tiba Ruangan ini masih sepi hanya aku yang ada di sini. Ku kira yang lain sudah bersiap.

Chiyo basaan yang sepertinya mengerti bahwa aku bingung memberitahuku bahwa Hinata Kaasan sedang membangunkan Hikari yang memang tidak suka dibangunkan pagi di hari minggu. Itachi jii-san juga masih belum bangun. Tapi katanya Tousan sudah bangun dari tadi akan segera kemari. Sambil menunggu Tousan mataku terpaku menuju halaman yang luas dari balik kaca. Semalam gelap jadi aku tak menyangka ada begitu banyak bunga di sini. Rumputnya juga sangat hijau. Pasti tempat ini sangat cocok untuk piknik.

Saat pikiranku mulai melayang aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Itu pasti Tousan. Saat aku berbalik kudapati Tousan berjalan duduk ke sofa putih. Dia memannggilku untuk mendekat "Kemarilah" Lalu aku duduk di sampinya. Dia menanyakan semua tentang kehidupanku. Dimana aku sekolah atau bagaimana perkembanganku. Tentu saja aku menjawab dengan jujur bahwa aku tak pernah sekolah. Aku melihat mata Tousan sedikit berkilat entahlah seperti marah dan kecewa. Ah sepertinya di hari pertama Sakura sudah mengecewakan Tousan

**POV Sakura end**

Sakura kecil menunduk merasa bersalah. Sasuke yang melihatnya menegakan kepala sakura dengan tangan berada di dagu mungilnya. "Sekarang kau sudah disini. Kau bisa minta apasaja yang kau mau. Jadi kau mau apa?" Sakura masih enggan untuk menjawab. Dia masih berfikir. Setelah itu dia memandang Taousannya dengan mantap ia berkata "Sekolah, aku ingin sekolah" Sasuke tertohok, sebenarnya tanpa diminta pun sasuke akan melakukannya. Yang sasuke tanyakan adalah mungkin sakura menginginkan mainan yang bagus atau semacamnya untuk seukuran Sakura. Tapi nyatanya Sakura di depannya ini sederhana. Sama seperti Sakuranya dulu. Tak pernah menuntut apapun. Seharusnya sasuke merasa bahagia. Tapi kenapa ia merasa sesak jika harus belama-lama menatap wajah Sakura anaknya ini. Sepertinya dia harus segera pergi. "Baiklah, senin nanti kita cari sekolah untukmu" setelah mengatakan itu sasuke cepat cepat pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa tahu Itachi bersandar di belakang tembok, menguping sedari tadi.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke menjauh barulah Itachi menghampiri sakura yang masih berada di sofa.

"Selamat pagi sakura, kau cantik hari ini" Sakura memandang aneh Itachi. Tadi saja Tousannya sudah wangi dan rapi tapi kenapa Jii-sannya seperti orang baru bangun tidur? "Sakura chan boleh aku bertanya?" Tanpa basa-basi dan agar Itachi segera menuntaskan rasa penasarannya maka Ia segera bertanya pada keponakan merah mudanya itu. Setelah sakura menyetujuinya barulah Itachi bertanya "Apa Sai memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?" Sakura mengeleng cepat, Ia tidak suka ada yang berpikiran buruk pada Papanya yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil. Papa yang dia sayangi

"Papa sangat baik. Aku lahir prematur. aku masuk rumah sakit berkali kali. Papa tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Semua uang dan tabungannya digunakan untukku. Jadi Jiisan jangan berpikiran buruk tentang Papa "

Manangkup kedua pipi chaby Sakura. Menatap lekat-lekat mata yang tengah menahan tangis. "Maafkan Jiisan ya" Dengan sebuahpermintaan maaf yang tulus membuat Sakura menganggukan kepalannya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja tangan itachi yang menangkup pipi sakura berubah menjadi cubitan keci di kedua pipi Sakura. Membuat sakura meringis "Hei hei hei jika kau cemberut terus di rumah ini bisa-bisa wajahmu berubah seperti Chiyo Basaan, mau?" Sakura kaget bukan main "I..itu enggak mungkin" Itachi terkikik melan melihat Sakura yang meraba-raba pipi chabynya sendiri .Kelihatan sekali jika Sakura memikirkan perkataan Itachi. Pada dasarnya Sakura itu masih polos. Sangat polos malah. Dan bisa saja kepolosan anak tidak berdosa ini dimanfaatkan itachi untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Lagi pula Hikari sudah kebal dengan segala bujuk rayunya, Ingat Konan sensei kan?

Hari minggu dijalani sakura. Meski belum terbiasa. Sakura akan mencoba membiasakan diri. Sayang Hikari masih belum mau bicara dengannya. Sakura sendiri tidak tau alasan apa yang yang membuat Hikari begitu.

**Sakura POV**

Saat ini kami semua sedang berada di ruang makan. Aku duduk di Sebelah Hinata kaasan dan di depanku ada Hikari. Aku tahu dari Hinata Kaasan jika kami seumur, hanya beda beberapa bulan saja. Seharusnya dia memanggilku nee-san karena aku lahir dua bulan lebih dahulu. Tapi Hikari bersikeras memanggilku imouto. Dengan alasan aku baru akan masuk di tahun pertama di sekolah. Entahlah aku hanya merasa Hikari tidak menyukaiku. Atau mungkin malu punya saudara sepertiku. Buktinya saja ia tak pernah menganggapku ada. Padahal menurutku dia adalah Otuto yang manis. Apalagi saat merajuk pada kasaannya.

**Sakura POV end**

"Itachi-nii kali ini , aku yang akan mengantar Hikari ke sekolah"

Hikari langsung menghentikan acara makannya. Matanya berbinar cerah. Baru kali ini Tousannya mau mengantarkan dia ke sekolah. "Asyiiik!" serunya

"Yah sayang sekali" Timpal itachi, padahal rencananya dia akan sekalian bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya dengan alasan menitipkan sakura tentunya. Modus. Tapi toh sisi baiknya mungkin adiknya ini mulai menjalankan fungsi sebagai ayah? ya hanya sasuke sendiri yang tahu.

"iya Hikari tau, paman sayang dengan Konan sensei"

**Brussss**

Secangkir kopi tersembur dari mulut Itachi. "maksud paman bukan itu Hikari"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hikari yang turun dari mobil memasang wajah cemberut. Memang dia senang Tousannya mengantarnya. Tapi masalahnya kenapa harus mengajak anak kampung itu sih. 'Menyebalkan'. Hikari langsung melesat masuk kedalam bangunan sekolah. Sebenarnya tujuan Sasuke membawa Sakura adalah untuk mengikuti tes ujian masuk. Berhubung tahun pelajaran baru sudah di mulai. Sasuke juga ingin tahu seberapa jauh perkembangan anaknya yang di asuh Sai ini. Jadi Sasuke membawa sakura ke ruang kepala sekolah. Seorang uciha harus mendapatkan yang terbaik bukan?

Setelah Sakura selesai mengerjakan tes , seorang guru cantik menarik atensinya. Dengan warna rambut bitu dan mata orange cantik. Oh jangan lupa dengan bunga yang tersemat di rambutnya. "Halo anak manis. Jadi kau saudaranya Hikari ya?"

Sakura mengangguk "Hai" Tatapan konan beralih ke sasuke. "Jadi dia akan bersekolah di sini juga ya Sasuke?"

"Hn. Hasil tesnya keluar sebentar lagi, jika kau tak keberatan maukah kau mengajaknya berkeliling" Konan tersenyum dengan lembut. Ternyata Apa yang dikabarkan oleh Itachi semalam benar. Akan ada anak kecil yang imut berambur gulali masuk ke sekolah ini. Karena semalam Konan sudah taruhan bahwa tidak mungkin ada anak berambut pink, maka ia harus berkencan malam minggu besok dengan Itachi. Haaah itachi kau benar-benar orang yang suka memanfaatkan anak kecil. Dengan senyum mengembang konan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sakura. "Aku adalah guru di sini, kau bisa memanggilku Konan-sensei" 'Jadi ini yang namanya konan sensei' pikir Sakura kecil

"Aku Sakura"

Selanjutnya sakura mengikuti langkah Konan yang dengan cerianya menunjukan ruangan ruangan yang ada. Meninggalkan tatapan penuh arti dari Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya mereka berada di halaman sekolah. Terlihat di sana Hikari sedang bermain dengan teman-teman seusiannya.

"Hikari-kun bisa kemari sebentar"

Hikari yang mendengar Konansensei memanggillnya segera menoleh. Lalu memincingkan mata mendapati orang yang dia benci ada disana. Sedikit mendengus dan dengan enggan dia meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang asyik membahas entah apa. Urusan anak-anak. Hikari akhirnya mendekati Senseinya itu

"Ne Hikari-kun kau mau memperkenalkan Sakura ke teman-temanmu kan dan ajak dia bermain, aku titip dia ya. Aku akan ke kantor sebentar. Aku segera kembali" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Konan berlalu meninggalkan dua bocah itu. Langsung saja Hikari menatap garang pada Sakura. Sakura yang ditatap merasa sangat tidak nyaman akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Nii-san kenapa menatapku seperti itu" Hikari yang ditanya semakin cemberut dan menekuk wajahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku nii-san! Kenapa kau masih disini!"

Sakura menundukan kepalanya lalu menjawab "Tousan bilang aku akan bersekolah di sini, nii-san" Hikari benar benar sebal kali ini. Sakura itu sudah tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya. Memanggil tousan dengan sebutan Tousan juga lalu sekolah disini juga Astaga. Hikari akan benar-benar protes pada kaasannya di rumah nanti.

"Jangan panggil aku nii-san! pokoknya panggil aku Hikari-sama kalau di sekolah!"

"ta..tapi"

"Diam! Dasar menyebalkan!" Hikari berlari menuju ke ruang kelasnya meninggalkan Sakura dengan raut sedih di mukannya. Lihat sepertinya Hikari benar benar membenci Sakura. Sakura sepertinya akan melewati banyak rintangan di sekolah barunya ini

Masih di tempat yang sama di bagian Hikari saat kembali ke teman-temannya."Hikari kun, dia tadi siapa. Apa dia temanmu?" Seorang gadis berambut coklat terang mendekati Hikari

"Bukan" ucap hikari cuek tanpa minat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beralih ke sebuah ruangan bertuliskan ruang kepala sekolah. Ada dua orang sedang duduk berhadapan. _"maaf Uciha-san, apakah Sakura pernah mengikuti home schooling atau sejenisnya?"_ Sasuke sedikit tidak yakin untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini karena menurut penuturan Sakura, sakura sama sekali belum pernah Sekolah "Kurasa tidak"

_"Kalau begitu ini menabjubkan Uciha-san. Menurut hasil tes kami Sakura bisa mengerjakan semua dengan sempurna bahkan untuk materi di tingkat tiga dia sudah menguasainya"_

"Tapi bagaimana bisa" Lagi-lagi sasuke dibuat terkejut dengan ini. Bagaimana bisa sakura yang tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah dasar bisa mengerjakan semua tes yang diberikan. Dan apalagi ini. Langsung ke tingkat dua bahkan tingkat tiga? Setara dengan Hikari, melampaui malah. Sakura memang penuh kejutan

_"Kami menyarankan agar Sakura-san bisa langsung masuk ke tingkat dua atau mungkin tiga. Dia anak yang jenius"_

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera berpendapat "Kurasa lebih baik dia masuk di tingkat yang sama dengan Hikari" Mungkin menurut Sasuke Sakura akan merasa sedikit nyaman bila ada yang menemaninya di kelas. Toh apalagi dia adalah Hikari yang merupakan saudara Sakura. Sayang sekali kau mengambil langkah yang salah Sasuke, karena dengan ini Hikari akan semakin membenci Sakura.

"Baik lah kalau begitu, untuk administrasi bisa segera anda selesaikan beserta seragam bisa anda ambil ,Uciha san"

Sakura yang semenjak tadi ditinggalkan Hikari tengah kebingungan dengan semua bangunan yang adda. Semua ruangan terlihat sama untuknya. Sampai akhiranya dia bertemu Yoko.

"Hei sakura "

"Sedang apa disini?"

"aku sedang bingung"

"Astaga maksudku kenapa kau berada di sekolah ini?" Yoko sedikit menahan tawanya. Setiap kali dia berbincang dengan sakura selalu saja membuat tawanya lepas.

"Ah Tousan mendaftarkanku di sini"

"oh jadi begitu, ayo ke tempat niisan" Kalau begini sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Sebenarnya dia sedang mencari ruang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' tempat dimana Tousannya berada. Tak ia sangka ternyata si kembar Yoko dan Yukio juga satu sekolah di sini.

"Nii-san! Lihat orang yang ku bawa." Melihat kembaranya yang nyaris tersedak dengan tidak kerennya Yoko hanya meringis. 'Aduh nii-san memang payah' "titip sakura ya, dia butuh bantuanmu, aku mau main ya , bye.." Dengan kecepatan kilat Yoko segera angkat kaki dari sana.

"hei hei hei, Yoko kau ini!" Yoko itu datang tiba-tiba pergi juga tiba-tiba. Kenapa dia punya tenaga yang selalu full dan tak habis-habis begitu? Sungguh perpaduan gen ekstrim dari Tenten dan Neji yang unik.

"A ano yukio-kun bisa kau antar aku keruang kepala sekolah"

Yukio mengaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Tatapannya yang semula memandang ke koridor tempat Yoko pergi beralih ke sakura. Sedikit memalingkan tatapanya Yukio bertanya "Jadi kau tersesat ya?" Sakura kecil memerah dalam diam. "Ayo ku antar"

Begitu membuka pintu Sasuke mendapati sakura kecil tengah menunggunya. Sakura yang melihat sasuke membawa kantung sedikit penasaran, karena Sasuke juga tiba-tiba menyodorkan kantung itu padanya. "Seragamu" Sakura cepat-cepat menerimanya dan membukanya. Seragam yang sama seperti yang Hikari pakai. Hanya bedanya yang Sakura punya saat ini adalah Rok dan bukan celana yang seperti punya hikari. Mendapati sakura yang tersenyum senang Sasuke mengukir senyum tipis. Sepertinya sakura sudah bisa menerimanya sebagai Tousannya. "Ayo pulang" Setelah mengacak rambut sakura gemas Sasuke segera mengandeng sakura menuju rumah. Hari ini biarlah Itachi yang menggantikannya untuk rapat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang Riview di Chap dua

Maaf jika Chap ini mengecewakan, Kemarin adek aoi sakit semua mood nulis berkurang deh.

Buat yang mau Riview monggo


	4. The second part

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Kenyataan yang Gak bisa di ubah

Haru no aoibara – 2014

* * *

**_Sediit kata dari Aoi buat yang Riview chap 3_**

hanazono yuri : yap memang anak mereka coba deh tes DNA

Guest : maaf mengecewakan. tapi ending Aoi sendiri juga maunya Sasusaku.

Uciha Ratih : Saku –Hika ya? Chap 6 depan ntar janji deng ngubek-ubek hubungan mereka

Buat yang udah Rivew lg Thanks banget : Biru Pink - Febri Feven – MuFlyn

Ternyata yang silent readernya lebih banyak (Terimakasih setidaknya mau membaca tulisan Newbie yang kaya begini. Thanks Senpai ).

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua bulan lamanya sakura bersekolah tapi keadaan tidak sebaik seperti yang dipikirkannya. Sejak perkenalan awal banya yang mengerubunginya menanyakan tentang marganya. Namun semua jadi menjauhinya saat Hikari dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa aku hanya di titipkan di keluargannya. Hingga saat ini hanya Yoko dan Yukio sebagai kakak tingkat yang terkadang menemaninya di kantin sekolah. Akhir akhir ini Sakura merasa tak tenang karena banyak teman sekelasnya menyindirnya dan mengatainya. Tapi Sakura kecil tahu bahwa ia harus berbalas budi. Kadang ketika Sakura sering mengikuti Hikari ketika Hikari ingin pulang jalan kaki. Saat tahu hikari tidak membawa bekalnya sakura diam-diam memasukan bekal ke laci meja Hikari. Sepertinya sakura mulai menyayangi Hikari

Di sebuah gedung sekolah terdengar bunyi lonceng pergantian jam pelajaran. Kelas yang semula berisik kini menjadi tenang begitu seorang guru muda cantik berada di depan kelas. Konan sensei masuk ke kelas membawa setumpuk kertas kosang kemudian berdiri di depan papan tulis.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kalian tugas kalian adalah mengarang"

"Yaah"

"huuu"

Beberapa anak laki-laki menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya. " Setiap orang harus menulis selembar penuh karangan. Dan temanya adalah keluarga" Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning cerah bekucir dua mengacungkan tangannya bersemangat

"Ya Ami, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"apa harus menceritakan tentang ayah dan ibu?"

"ya tentu saja. Nah sekarang kubagikan kertas. Satu jam lagi dua orang akan membacakan karangannya di depan kelas."

Dan begitu kertas di bagikan setiap anak masing-masing sudah berkutat dengan kertas mereka sendiri. Tapi di sisi dekat jendela ada seorang yang tidak melakukan apa yang teman-temannya lakukan. Dia sudah memegang pensilnya. Tapi kini dia hanya memandangi selembar kertas di hadapannya. Terkadang tatapannya menyapu ke arah gurunya lalu beralih kearah teman-temannya lalu di edarkan pandangannya menuju jendela kelas yang menampakan langit biru. Entah sudah berapa lama ia melakukan hal yang sia-sia itu. Sosok pink ini terluhat berpikir keras. Bukan karena dia tak menyukai pelajaran mengarang. Hanya saja yang menjadi masalah adalah objek yang akan di tulisnya. Ia tak tau akan menulis apa. Dan baru di sadarinya bahwa dia tak tau apa-apa

Saat sakura merasa teman-temannya sudah ada yang selasai dia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela. Tak sengaja atau memang takdir Kamisama dua mata onyx saling bertubrukan. Hikari tengah memandangnya dengan raut yang tak bisa di artikan. Sakura yang merasa di tatap seperti itu sengaja menundukan kepalanya, genggaman pada pensilnya mengerat. Saat itu pula Hikari sudah tak menatapnya lagi. Sakura berfikir mungkin Hikari mengira dia pasti menulis tentang Tousan. Satu kenyataan lagi membuat Sakura gemetar. Meskipun dia punya Papa dan Tousan tapi pada kenyataanya Sakura tak memiliki subuah keluarga. Lagi pula setiap anak punya satu ayah dan ibu tapi mengapa Sakura punya dua ayah dan dua ibu. Mungkin perkataan hikari dan teman-teman sekolahnya ada benarnya. Bahwa Sakura tak lebih hanya anak angkat. Atau yang lebih buruk, anak haram.

"..ra"

"..kura"

"Sakura"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Konan memanggilnya. Reaksi sakura dibalas Konan dengan senyum tipis. "Bisa kau maju dan bacakan karanganmu sayang?" Sakura dengan terpaksa membawa kertasnya yang masih polos ke depan kelas. Semua mata mengarah padanya. Ini membuatnya sangat gugup. Sakura kini sudah berada di samping Konan.

"Keluarga itu..."

Hening, Sakura memutus perkataannya. Konan yang heran sedikit melongok ke kertas sakura. Ternyata kertas itu masih kosong. Sementara anak-anak masih menatap pada sakura. Tahu keadaan menjadi tidak mengenakan maka Konan segera mengambil tindakan tapi gumamam pelan dari sakura mengagetkan Konan

"_aku tak punya keluarga"_

Sayup sayup terdengar ocehan dan bisikan anak-anak di kelas tentang sakura.

**TENG**

**TENG**

**TENG**

Jam istirahat di mulai. Kini Sakura kecil tengah menuju kantin melewati taman sekolah. Langkahnya terburu-buru karena dia risih sedari tadi di pandangi oleh seisi sekolah. Sebelum dia mencapai belokan terakhir terdengar suara khas anak wanita tengah menyebut namanya.

"Hei kau tahu Uciha Sakura?"

"Oh gadis yang numpang itu ya?"

"ya katanya sih dia anak ha- " selanjutnya Sakura sudah tak mendengar apa-apalagi. Karena seseorang tengahmenutup telinganya sekarang. Saat menoleh dia mendapati Yukio yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Sadar akan tatapan sakura yang minta penjelasan tentang kelanjutan perkataan dua anak tadi Yukio hanya menjawab "Kau harus percaya padaku. Apapun itu jangan selalu kau pendam dalam hati"

Di tempat lain Tenten sedang menaruh beberapa piring kotor dalam bak cucian, melihat suaminya yang baru pulang dari mengantar duo anak mereka tenten heran. Tak biasanya suaminya menelantarkan pekerjaanya dan memilih pulang setelah mengantar anak-anak.

"Kemana jas dan dasi mu itu tuan Hyuuga?" Tenten merasa dua tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Erat dan nyaman. Dan Neji menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu istrinya. Tenten tahu, sangat tahu masalah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Neji. Sejenak Tenten menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu ayah tentang ini?" Kedua tangan tenten bersandar pada pinggir bak cucian piring.

"..."

Tak ada tanggapan dari neji, sehingga tenten melanjutkan perkataannya

"Jika ayah tak bisa menerimanya maka..."

"maka ayah akan memaksa Hinata bercerai dan hikari akan jadi korbannya"

"tapi jika kau tak memberitahu tentang Sakura maka..." Sekali lagi kata-katanya terputus dan dilanjutkan oleh neji. "maka keberadaan sakura tak akan dianggap" mata tenten sedikit meredup mendengar jawaban sang suami "buah simalakama eh?"

"Hn, aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah empat bualan dan semua masih seperti biasanya. Hikari masih sering tak merespon sakura di luar rumah. Tapi di sisi lain Ikatan keluarga antara Sasuke Hinata dan Itachi makin dekat dengan hari ini sepulang sekolah. Hinata kaasan mengaja Sakura kecil ke sebuak toko baju yang terlihat tempat yang mahal. Hinata hanya mengajak sakura karena hikari memang sedang les. Jadi Hinata semenjak tadi mengubah-ubah gaun yang sakura pakai. Sakura yang diperlakukan bagai boneka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena dari awal Hinata sudah berkata bahwa dia ingin sekali punya anak perempuan yang bisa di ajak berbelanja. Lelah menjajal semua gaun itu akhirnya sakura bersuara.

"em.. Hinata kaasan apa ini tak terlalu berlebihan, maksudku ini pasti mahal sekali"

Hinata mengulum senyum pada sakura. "Tidak apa, dengar besok malam akan ada pesta di tempat kakeknya hikari jadi kau harus berpakaian yang bagus" Hinata kemudian mengusap dua tangan kecil Sakura. "Jika gaun gaun ini membuatmu tidak nyaman, berkelilinglah cari yang menurutmu nyaman" Sakkura mengangguk dan melesat mencari gaunya sendiri.

Tak lama dan Hinata melihat sakura tengah kembali mendekap sebuah baju. Hinata lalu menyuruhnya untuk mencoba gaun itu. Saat Sakura keluar dari kamar ganti menghampiri Hinata, Hinata seperti terdepak ke masa lalu. Saat-saat kelulusannya. Saat Promnight diadakan. Seorang gadis cantik dengan balutan gaun putih panjang bermotif bunga-bunga sakura dengan sulur sulur hijau di bagian bahu kanan. Seorang gadis yang lama tak di lihatnya. Gadis yang dulu adalah sahabatnya.

Saat sadar Gadis yang dilihat hinata berubah ukuran. Ah ternyata bukanlah sosok sakura dalam ingatanya, namun itu sosok Sakura kecil yang berbalut gaun Simple dan terlihat anggun.

'mereka bahkan punya selera yang sama'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini nona kecil merah muda kita sedang menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin besar. Sebuah gaun indah melekat di tubuhnya. Kini di tangan bocah ini terdapat sebuah bandana ikat berwarna hijau tosca. Perlahan tapi pasti bandana itu tersemat di surai merah mudanya. Mata bulat besarnya terpaku. Dia tampak manis. Ah andai Sai ada di sini. Sakura pasti sangat bersyukur.

Malam ini ada pesta dari keluarga Hyuga. Artinya Yoko dan yukio juga ada. Namun entah mengapa perasaan Sakura tidak enak. Dia merasa resah dan tidak siap. Merasa sudah cukup membenahi penampilannya Maka dia menyandarkan boneka beruangnya di depan kaca rias. Sedikit mengeluarkan unek-uneknya mungkin bisa membuatnya jauh lebih baik.

"Kaasan, aku merasa tidak baik hari ini"

"bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukaiku juga" Tangan kecilnya bergerak mengusap dua bola mata milik beruangnya.

"Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja-kan"

"Ya pasti baik baik saja" Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya panjang. Perlahan Sakura meletakan beruang kesayangannya ke tengah kasur menyesap bau khas itu lalu pergi menuju ruang tengah.

Sampai di ruang tamu semua sudah bersiap, Semua tampak menunggunya. Tampak hikari yang merengut dengan dasi kupu-kupu terpasang di lehernya. Bisa dipastikan Chiyo baasan berhasil memaksanya memakai benda itu paling tidak untuk saat ini.

"ah kita punya tuan putri di sini" Itachi menyambut sakura layaknya seorang putri di negeri dongeng. Sedikit membuat sakura geli. Sakura menyukai Itachi dengan cepat karena pada dasarnya Itachi menyukai anak-anak. Apalagi teringat ketika usianya baru lima tahun dan dia mencoba menggantikan popok adik lelakinya. Siapa yang tidak gemas melihatnya kala itu.

"Baiklah karena semua sudah siap ayo kita berangkat" Hinata menggandeng Sakura di samping kannannya dengan hikari di samping kiri menuju ke pintu depan. Dimana Sasuke sedang memanaskan mobil.

**Sakura POV**

Semenjak turun dari mobil semua mata menatapku. Dan sepertinya Tousan tau sehingga dia menggandeng erat tanganku. Tapi sepertinya ini malah membuat Hikari melirik tajam padaku. Selama pesta berlangsung aku selalu bersama Tousan sedang Hinata kaasan sepertinya tengah ditarik paman Neji sedari tadi. Sedang Itachi-jii sudah bergabung bersama orang orang berjas di sebrang ruangan. Yukio dan yoko juga tidak kelihatan.

Dari tadi aku hanya digandeng taousan yang sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Saat itu tiba-tiba bibi Tenten menghampiri kami. Bajunya putih becorak merah di bagian pinggirnya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi sepertinya bukan berita baik karena selesai pembicaraan Tousan memandangku dengan pemandangan aneh. Aku masih tak mengerti saat tousan membawaku memasuki rumah yang megah. Hingga kami tiba di sebuah pintu besar. Sebelum Tousan masuk dia mengelus rambutku sebentar

"Tetap di sini jangan pergi terlalu jauh"

"Ha'i"

Sudah hampir sekitar tiga puluh menit sejak Tousan meninggalkanku disini dan sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda Tousan keluar dari pintu itu. Aku jadi bosan. Sekilas aku melihat Hikari baru saja lewat. Aku dengan cepat menghampirinya. "Hi.. hikari sama tu..tunggu" Ah sepertinya hikari menyadari keberadaanku.

Tanpa berbalik hikari berkata dengan dingin "Apa maumu" Sepertinya mood Hikari memang buruk sejak tadi. "Ne aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau membenciku" Hikari mendekat ke arahku masih dengan tajam menatapku. Tak ku sangka dia mendorongku sangat keras sehingga aku jatuh. Aku melihat raut wajahnya ternyata dia bukan marah. Dia hanya seperti ... terluka. Dan selanjutnya bukan teriakan yang sakura dengar tapi curahan seorang anak laki-laki.

"_Tousan setiap malam selalu menghampiri kamarku tapi tidak dengan kamarku. Tousan selalu tersenyum padamu tapi selalu mengacuhkan aku."_

"_kamu bukan bagian dari keluarga! Kamu hanya datang lalu merebut Tousan!"_

"_Kamu bahkan gak tau siapa ibumu!"_

**Sakura end POV**

**Normal POV**

Hinata tengah duduk di hadapan sang ayah, Hiashi hyuuga. Sudah agak lama berada di ruangan itu semenjak sepupunya yang sudah di anggap kakak membawanya ke sini. Di ruang bernuansa putih dengan aroma lavender yang kentara.

"ku ulangi sekali lagi! Bagaimana bisa kau menikahi lelaki yang sudah berkeluarga!" Bentakan Hiashi membuat Hinata semakin bungkam. Menunduk semakin dalam.

"Kau mempermalukan sejarah keluarga Hyuuga!"

"Sejak dulu Haruno adalah tempat perusahaan kita bernaung, Kau bahkan tau tujuh puluh persen dari kekayaan yang kau nikmati itu milik Keluarga haruno yang diberikanya saat kita mengalami krisis besar-besaran! Lalu kau yang dianggapnya Saudara, berselingkuh dengan suaminya!"

"Hingga dia melahirkan anak lalu hidup miskin di luar sana! Demi _Kami-sama _Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki anak sepertimu!" Hinata merunduk menahan isakan yang sedari tadi ingin keluar. "Ini salahku ayah, aku yang salah. Saat itu dia terpuruk dan aku.. aku.." Tak kuasa melanjutkan ucapannya Tangisan hinata semakin deras.

"Uciha satu itu benar-benar mempermainkan kita!" Hiashi berdiri dari tempatnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

"Tidak! Ayah , ini salahku sungguh" Hinata kini tengah memeluk satu kaki Hiashi, terisak dan memohon.

**Ceklek**

Orang yang telah Hiashi tunggu semenjak tadi tengah memasuki ruangan dengan tenang. Sasuke yang baru datang segera menuju Hinata. Menariknya dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Kau Brengsek!" Satu pukulan telak dari Hiashi tepat mengenai pipi mulus Sasuke. Pukulan yang amat keras membuat korban jatuh terjengkang ke belakang yang langsung disambut teriakan hinata. Hinata langsung membantu sasuke berdiri hingga akhirnya Suara Tegas Hiashi terdengar.

"Kalian harus bercerai"

"Tidak " Hinata mengangkat pandangannya ke sasuke. Ucapan sasuke sedikit membuat kelegaan untuk hinata. Tapi masih belum cukup untuk menghangaatkan hatinya.

"Apa alasanmu?" Hiashi menggeram dan memincingkan matanya.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam sebelum dia menjawab "Karena aku punya Hikari. Dan keluargaku adalah tanggung jawabku"

Hiashi memejamkan kedua matanya, sepertinya Sasuke memang serius dengan ucapannya. Sudah sejak pertamakali Sasuke melamar Hinata, Hiashi merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tidak ada ikatan yang erat antara keduanya. Seorang Hiashi tentu tahu. Karena dia adalah seorang ayah.

Kali ini Hiashi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke ternyata sudah pernah menikah dan baru dia ketahui siang tadi dari Neji, terlebih Sasuke memiliki anak dari mantan istri pertamanya. Dan kehancuran rumah tangga sasuke tak akan terjadi bila bukan ulah putri sulungnya. Jika rahasia ini bocor maka hinata akan selalu di hujat di media sebagai perusak hubungan rumah tangga orang lain. Tapi Hiashi juga tidak berhak melarang anak pertama sasuke untuk menggunakan nama uchiha.

Hiashi sudah lelah.

Biarlah mereka yang menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengembalikan seluruh aset Haruno padanya."

"Dia sudah memberikannya pada anda, Dia tidak akan pernah memintanya kembali" jeda sejenak "karena dia sudah tidak di dunia ini"

"Apa maksudmu!" Kata Hiashi dengan nada tinggi pada Sasuke

"Ayah dia sudah..." Hinata tak melanjutkan perkataannya dengan gelengan kepala. Membuat Hiashi menghempaskan dirinya lagi pada tempat duduk. Anak dari mendiang sahabatnya. Sahabat dari anaknya .Orang yang sama yang telah memberikan seluruh perusahaan Haruno. Sakura Haruno sudah meninggal dunia.

Hiashi benar-benar pusing saat ini. "Lalu bagaimana dengan anaknya?"

"Dia juga anakku dan dia hanya memilikiku. Keputusanku sudah bulat Dia akan menjadi uciha dan tidak ada perceraian"

Sebelum perdebatan semakin panajang Sasuke menghentikan pembicaraan "jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin anda sampaikan kami permisi" Sasuke ppergi diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Namun sebelum Hinata melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Hiashi mengatakan sesuatu hal

"Hinata , apakah kau bahagia?" Pikiran hinata kini menjadi kalut atas perkataan ayahnya.

Sesaaat setelah mengekori sasuke, Hinata mendengar suara yang tidak asing sedak berteriak teriak di ujung lorong. Segera merreka berdua menghampiri sumber suara.

"_kamu bukan bagian dari keluarga! Kamu hanya datang lalu merebut Tousan!"_

"_Kamu bahkan gak tau siapa ibumu!"_

"Hikari!" hikari kaget melihat ayahnya sudah di depan mata. Dibelakangnya juga ada kaasannya yang tercengang Tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi hikari pun menangis. "Tapi semua itu benar"

"Dia bahkan tidak punya ibu!"

"jaga ucapanmu Hikari!" Sasuke yang emosi mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar.

**PLAAK**

Saat tangannya terayun, bukan Hikari yang menjadi sasarannya. Melainkan Hinata. Hinata ada di sana melindungi putranya. Biar bagaimanapun akan sakit bagi seorang ibu melihat anaknya sendiri akan di tampar. Sasuke menatap hinata tak percaya

"Hinata maaf aku tak ber..."

"**Tidak sadarkah kau jika Hikari adalah anakmu juga!" **

Perkataan Hinata menusuk sasuke. Benar selama ini Sasuke hanya memperlakukan putranya bak pajangan di pohon keluarga. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata yang di tatap hikari memeluk erat putranya sambil menangis deras. Entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Yang jelas dirinya selama ini tak bisa menggapai kebahagiaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang berada di duduk di bangku taman meremas rambut ravenya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang kusut dan merah. Tanpa disadarinya semenjak tadi sosok anak kecil mengikuti dari kejauhan. Sosok itu mendekat lalu naik ke bangku yang sama dari belakang. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya pikirinya masih kalut. Sedetik kemudian terciptalah dekapan hangat lengan mungil di lehernya. Seolah terbuai dengan aroma mirip dengan mantan istrinya itu tubuh Sasuke mulai rileks.

"Tousan menangislah, menangislah jika itu perlu"Sasuke menunduk tak terasa setetes air jatuh merembes ke kain yang di kenakannya. Sakura semakin mengeratkan dekapan di leher Tousannya.

"Aku juga sering menangis saat merindukan Kaasan"

mereka berdua larut dalam malam tenang. "Aku yakin Hikari tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Sasuke menaruh tangannya tepat di atas tautan jari Sakura kemudian mengelusnya perlahan. "Mungkin hikari hanya..., hanya tidak mengerti sama seperti aku" Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Tousannya. "kenapa aku bisa menjadi anak Tousan. Kenapa aku dan hikari menjadi saudara. Lalu kenapa aku memiliki Papa." Sasuke mulai merasakan bahunya basah. Ternyata Sakura juga menangis. "Kadang kadang aku sering merasa mereka berkata benar. Bahwa aku..."

"adalah... anak haram" Sasuke melepas pelukan sakura dengan kasar dan membalikan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan sakura. Mencengkram kedua lengan kecil di hadapannya. Sakura yang ketakutan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Tanpa di sangka Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat di dadanya. "Itu tidak benar. Kau adalah anak Tousan. Kau punya aku jadi kau bukan anak haram" Sakura balas memeluk erat. Keduanya menangis menumpahkan semua rasa yang mereka pendam. Ditemani heningnya malam ditemani binatang malam bersahutan yang meredam bunyi tangis keduanya

'apa yang harus ku lakukan Sakura'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Agak nyesel juga sih ngebuat Sai jadi sosok yang kaya begitu maunya mah di ganti sama Naruto abis gimana lagi yang lulus casting Cuma dia doang hahahaay **

**Ya sudah**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Riview**


	5. decision

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Kenyataan yang Gak bisa di ubah

Haru no aoibara – 2014

* * *

p.w sasusaku : terimakasih. Update kilat ? ini sudah. Semoga author gak kena writer block sih. Saya memang suka melihat suatu hal dalam sudut pandang berbeda dari orang-orang, percaya ato enggak jujur ide ini muncul habis saya tidur siang.

Aulifahoul : Tidak, saya ini realistis. Sakura memang udah meninggal. Tapi nanti Sasuke yang akan menemukannya. bingungkan kalau saya beberkan sekarang gak seru lagi deh

Ichiihara saara : Salah ending tetap sasusaku dalam versi berbeda. Karena Hinata saya buatkan jalan cerita sendiri

Akasuna Sakurai : Ada tapi nanti fokusnya ke Hikari . Hika masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti. Tapi itu bisa jadi konflik selanjutnya.

: Moodnya jadi buruk? Mungkin terlalu menghayati membacanya ya. Maaf disini authornya masih butuh banyak saran yang membangun. Ending tetap Sasu-saku.

Aprilia yasir: Saya memang Sasusaku lovers tapi bukan berarti saya benci hinata**. **Kalau saya benciHinata gak akan saya masukin fic ini. Kenapa saya buat menderita, karena saya ingin Hinata jadi sosok yang bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Saya sudah bilangkan mau ngeluarin Naruto . Saya Cuma fokus untuk perasaan para pemeran utama

Sabrina Kanzaki : Chap ini masalalunya kok silahkan baca.

MuFlyn : Chap kemarin kurang panjang apa kepanjangan hahaha. OK

Hanahimechan : Sama saya juga cinta sasusaku.

Hinatauchiha69: Hinata memang akan bercerai. Hanya masalahnya adalah reaksi Hikari nanti.

Saya sudah mengusahakan semua mendapat porsi yang sama jadi readers saya suka kalian sudah berimajinasi sendiri buat chap ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kamar bernuansa biru donker itu hening. Kedua orang di dalamnya canggung sejak kejadian kamarin. _

"_aku tau kau tidak bahagia denganku. Yang aku pikirkan saat itu adalah Hikari dia terlalu muda untuk mendengar kata perceraian. Aku tahu karena dia mirip denganku" Jadi alasan Sasuke hanya karena Hikari. Ternyata Sasuke lebih mengerti Hikari daripada hinata sendiri._

"_..."_

"_Apa kau mencintaiku" Tanya Sasuke tiba tiba_

"_Apa yang kau katakan tentu aku mencintaimu" Balasan sasuke hanyalah helaan nafas. Dan beranjak keluar kamar._

"_Aku ingin bicara dengan hikari sebagai ayah dan anak aku akan tidur bersamanya malam ini" Saat sasuke sudah di aammbang pintu dia berkata "Pikirkan lagi, apa jantungmu berdebar saat bersamaku?" Sasuke sudah melenggang pergi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata POV**

Sejak kepergian Sasuke ke kamar Hikari aku tak bisa tidur. Aku masih tak mengerti maksud Sasuke tadi. Aku tak bisa tidur. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil segelas susu. Saat melewati kamar Sakura aku melihat Sinar lampu yang keluar dari celah-celah pintunya. Sepertinya Sakura belum tidur. Aku tidak jadi pergi ke dapur. Ku ketuk pelan kamarnya lalu pintu ku buka perlahan. Sesuai dugaanku dia belum tidur.

"Ah Hinata kaasan"

"Kau belum tudur?" Sakura mengeleng. Aku yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang mengelus surai sakura. "Jangan benci Hikari ya kau maukan memaafkannya" Sejujurnya aku juga merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

"emm aku tahu Hikari anak baik, dia seperti hanya cemburu kurasa" Ya anakku memang seperti itu keras di luar tapi lembut di dalam.

"Kau mau mendengar sebuah dongeng?" Aku menawarkan diri untuk menceritakan cerita sebelum tidur. Mngkin bisa membantunya tidur

"ya ya ya aku mau. Papa sangat payah kalau mendongeng. Jadi seperti membaca buku" Ternyata responnya cepat sekali aku jadi sedikit menahan senyum.

"hahahaa benarkah Sai begitu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dahulu hidup seorang putri yang di sebuah istana. Tapi saat raja dan ratu meninggal sang putri memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama rakyat biasa. Jadi Kerajaan diberikan kepada orang kepercayaannya. Dia juga punya seorang sahabat penyihir .**

"**Apa penyihirnya jahat?"**

**Tidak awalnya tidak , dia juga sangat menyayangi sang putri.**

Di sebuah bukit dengan pemandangan indah duduk seorang di bawah pohon. Gadis itu matanya sembab. Mukanya sudah hampir sama merahnya dengan rambutnya. Di pegangnya sebuah map coklat di dadanya. Dia sudah lelah menangis. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk nepuk bahunya. Itu hinata. "Sakura kau sabarlah, semua ini ujian dari _Kamisama_"

"Aku tau hinata. Aku sendirian dan aku menjadi pewaris haruno corp kau tahu kan ini terlalu berat untukku"

Sakura berbalik dan menyodorkan map yang dipegangnya. "Aku ingin minta bantuan ayahmu untuk mengurus semua ini" Mata bulat hinata membesar. "Tapi sakura.."

"Tidak apa. Aku memberikannya . aku hanya ingin hidup sederhana, lagipula tanggung jawab sebesar ini aku tak bisa" Sakura meyakinkan. "apa tak apa? Baiklah aku akan katakan pada ayah" Senyum menghiasi keduanya di atas bukit. "Tapi kau harus janji"

"janji..?"

"janji jadi sahabat selamanya"

"mmm janji"

**Lalu seorang pangeran dari negeri sebrang datang berkunjung. Awalnya dia selalu bertengkar dengan sang putri. **

Hinata membawa tumpukan buku hingga menutupi penglihatannya menuju tangga. "Haah sakura kau kemana sih?" Dengan sedikit mengintip-ngintip dari samping Hinata mencoba untuk melihat anak tangga.

Satu

dua

tiga

...

Langkahnya terhenti kala dari atas seorang laki-laki berambut Raven muncul dari tangga atas menatap tajam ke arahnya. Karena kaget Hinata sendiri tersentak ke belakang. Buku-bukunya berhamburan. Tapi Sebelum kepalanya menyentuh lantai seseorang telah sigap menolongnya. Sayang sekali kebiasaan hinata pingsan kambuh di saat yang tidak tepat. Hinata hanya dilanda persaan nyaman kala itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kau! Kau yang membuat Hinata jadi begini!"

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku!"

"Bohong !"

"Tidak!"

Sayup sayup terdengar suara teriakan dua orang membuat mata hinat terbuka. Saat itu dilihatnya Sakura tengah memandang sengit ke arah Seorang laki-laki. Orang yang terakhir kali di lihatnya tadi "Ah.. Sakura"

"Eh Hinata chan, kau sudah bangun, apa kau baik-baik saja. Kalau kau ada yang lecet manusia es ini akan aku Hajar"

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku!"

"Ne Sakura sudah lah aku tidak apa-apa. Dan mmm..." Hinata melirik ke arah name tag Sasuke yagn terpasang di sana.

'**Sasuke Uciha' **

"Hn aku murid baru" dan Hinata semakin tersipu malu

**Semakin lama Putri dan Pangeran semakin dekat hingga mereka jatuh cinta**

Sakura tengah duduk di atap sekolah menemani orang yang memaksanya ke tempat itu. "Jidat jangan bengong saja cepat suapi aku" Sakura hanya berdecak lalu menuruti Sasuke. "Jangan cemberut begitu. Kau akan ketularan pucat kalau terus bersama si Pucat itu" Sakura yang tidak betah lagi akhirnya mengoceh "Ish kau ini. Dia punya nama. Namanya Sai. Huh dasar manusia Es."

"Jidat"

"Ayam"

"Lebar"

"Jelek"

Keduanya bertatapan sengit dengan wajah yang terlampau dekat. Saat sama-sama sadar keduanya jadi kaku. Sebelum sempat menghindar Satu ciuman mendarat di pipi mulus sakura. Lalu setelahnya Sasuke pergi menutup muka dengan satu telapak tangan. Sedang sakura yang masih duduk menggenggam bentonya belum berkedip. Cuping telinganya sudah memerah _'Dia menciumku'_

**Sang putri tidak tahu kalau Sahabatnya juga menyukai Sang pangeran.**

"Ne Neji melamarku" Tenten tengah berjemur bersama dua sahabatnya ini

"Apa? Kau benar benar akan menikah muda setelah lulus" Sakura berteriak kencang lalu beralih ke Hinata "Hinata kau tidak memberitahuku gosip ini!" Dan ceramah sakura berhenti saat melihat beberapa anak bermain ke bibir pantai. "ah lupakan ayo berenang"

Saat ini mereka tengah berlibur di pantai sebelum upacara kelulusan. Sasuke tengah mencari tempat peminjaman selancar. Sedang sekarang Sai menawari sakura naik ke jet ski. Sakura yang pada dasarnya Takut air Sudah pasti menolak tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkannya. Dia naik Tanpa pelampung. Karena terlalu senang dia kehilangn keseimbangan lalu jatuh. Penjaga pantai dengan sigap menolongnya dibawanya ke bibir pantai.

Sasuke yang baru kembali melihat Sakura yang baru di angkat dari air. Berlari menghampirinya. Membelah kerumunan sahabat dan teman-teman sakura. Memberinya napas buatan.

"Sial! Sakura bernafaslah"

Sasuke masih memberikan napas buatanya berusaha mengeluarkan air yang masuk.

Uhuk.. huk.. uhuk

Sakura yang setengah sadar terbetuk keras. "Dasar bodoh!"

"Aku sangat ketakutan kau tahu! Aku takut. Takut kehilanganmu" untuk pertamakalinya Uciha Sasuke merendahkan dirinya. Pelukannya pada sakura semakin erat . Sakura yang masih syok membalas pelukannya walau ragu. Sakura menangis takut pada laut. Semua melihat dan merasakan Sasuke dan Sakura punya benang merah.

**Setahun kemudian mereka menikah di sebuah kuil jauh dari kerajaan. Jadi banyak orang tidak tau pernikahan mereka.**

Deburan ombak dengan laut biru menghampar terlihat dari atas kuil. Diawali dengan pembacaan ayat suci oleh petinggi kuil, prosesi ini di mulai. Ikrar nikah dibaca oleh pengantin laki-laki, dilanjut tukar cincin. Setelah prosesi selesai hanya Itachi yang mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan sasuke. Alasan yang sederhana. Hubungan mereka ditentang dan Sasuke di usir dari rumah. Itachi berbincang sebentar lalu memberi hadiah pernikahan lalu kembali ke kantor.

Dua sejoli ini tengah bermain di pantai itu. Menunggu matahari menghilang di cakrawala. Sasuke menyatukan dahi mereka. "Maaf ayah tidak merestui kita" Menatap mata emerald sakura "Aku seperti ini saja sudah cukup"

"Kau yakin"

Sakura tidak menjawab tapi mengelus pipi sasuke dengan sayang. Menyiratkan tidak ada penyesalan dengan pilihan yang telah diambilnya. Lalu jarak mereka semakin dekat dan satu kecupan mereka akan mengawali sebuah kehidupan baru di rahim Sakura.

**Tapi tak lama Tersiar kabar bahwa kerajaan di seberang runtuh di serang musuh. Sang pangeran sangat sedih. Di saat yang sama si penyihir baru tahu juka pangeran dan putri sudah menikah akhirnya dia juga bersedih. Lalu mereka tidak sengaja meminum ramuan ajaib dari peri hutan untuk melupakan masalah mereka. Tapi yang mereka minum adalah ramuan cinta, Sang pangeran dan si penyihir jadi saling suka. Itulah kesalahan mereka berdua.**

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Aku .. aku butuh alat tes kehamilan" Seketika pandangan bibi itu pada Hinata berubah seakan merendahkannya. Mengacuhkan Neji yang baru muncul dengan segelas jus di tangannya. Aku membayarnya dan segera pulang mengunci pintu kamar. Segera diambilnya alat itu.

Sebulan sejak kecelakaan orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi. Terkadang Sasuke masih depresi tapi bisa sedikit diatasinya setidaknya tidak separah ketika ia menangis semalaman lalu berakhir di sebuah Club malam. Sasuke sudah mengajak Sakura menempati Rumah keluarga. Kedatangan Hinata ke Rumah keluarga Uciha disambut gembira oleh sakura "Bisa kau kau tinggalkan kami? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan sasuke" Ketegangan menguar dari Hinata maupun Sakura. "Sepertinya penting sekali. Baiklah aku akan ke dapur dulu" Sepertinya memang hal serius sehingga membuat Sakura meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hubungan kita malam itu hanya kesalahan" Hinata tak menunjukan ekspresinya. Lain dengan Sasuke yang sudah gusar sedari tadi.

"Aku Hamil Sasuke"

Tanpa mereka sadari Sakura tidak pergi dari ruangan itu. Dia ada di belakang tembok . Semua sudah di dengarnya. Hatinya sakit menerima ini. Dia menangis mengigit tangannya sendiri menahan isakan. Satu tangannya lagi meremas baju di perutnya. Hingga akhirnya dia jatuh merosaot di lantai.

**Saat sang Putri tahu dia memutuskan untuk pergi jauh. Jauh sekali. Dia mencari kebahagiannya sendiri. Dan dia berhasil. Sedangkan Pangeran dan penyihir yang kehilangan putri menyesal. Mereka tidak pernah bahagia**

Sakura sedang melamun di dekat jendela ketika dua tangan memeluk pinggangnya "Aku mencintaimu" Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

Bermenit menit mereka habiskan untuk memandangi bunga-bunga yang tengah mekar. "Aku ingin kita bercerai" Pelukan sasuke lepas memutar tubuh sakura menghadapnya. Sasuke sangat kaget "Apa! Tidak sakura! Apa yang kau katakan"

"Aku tahu semuanya. Hinata hamil. Dia membutuhkanmu. Anaknya membutuhkanmu. Menikahlah dengannya"

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan sakura yang menggenggam tangannya. "Maafkan aku Sakura itu terjadi tidak sengaja. Tidak aku tidak mau"

Sakura kembali berbalik menuju jendela besar "Pernikahan kita bahkan belum tercatat di catatan sipil" Sasuke kembali terhenyak apa yang dikatakan sakura benar. Kematian orang tuanya menyedot seluruh atensinya kala itu hingga melupakan hal ini. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke meneteskan airmatanya menangis .egonya runtuh saat itu juga "Aku akan baik-baik saja percayalah"

Pernikahan di sebuah gedung dengan Gaya eropa mendominasi.

Sakura tengah mengandeng Sai mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. "Kalian sangat cocok bisa kita bicara sebentar Hinata" Senyum dibalas Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah. Sasuke sidah mati rasa saat ini melihat sakura menjauh ke tempat yang agak sepi "Kau tidak perlu menangis" aku merelakan kalian berdua jadi aku ingin kau juga bahagia. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin melihat anakmu dan anakku punya ikatan sama seperti ikatan kita Hinata"

"Janji?" Satu kelingking hinata terangkat.

"janji apa?" Sakura juga mengangkat kelingkingnya menjawab sambil tersenyum

"Sahabat.." Jari kelingking itu bertautan Sama seperti dulu

"Selamanya" uncap mereka bersama.

Sakura yang tampak menjauh langsung dirangkul Sai yang memang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. "menangislah kita sudah jauh" Tampak sasuke sangat kecewa. Sakura bahkan tidak memandangnya. Sehina itukah dirinya untuk di pandang.

"**Aku tidak suka bagian akhirnya"**

"**hmm?"**

"**aku ingin Si penyihir juga mendapatkan pangerannya sendiri. Lalu pangeran juga bahagia dengan caranya sendiri"**

**Souka. Sekarang tidurlah yang nyenyak.**

_**Hinata POV End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ingatan itu berputar bagai gangsingyang berputar. Jantunya berdebar cepat Debaran yang sama seperti terakhir yang dia rasakan. Perasaan seperti musim panas. Hangat tapi sejuk._

_CKLIK  
CKLIK  
CKLIK_

_Tiga kilatan Blitz. Pemuda itu tertawa lalu menurunkan kameranya lalu membenarkan tas ranselnya menggantung di bahu. _

Hinata terlonjak dari mimpinya mimpi yang sama yang membuatnya berpikir lebih jauh. Pagi-pagi buta dia tengah keluar dari kamar beniat melihat Hikari. Ketika pintu tengah dibukanya seseorang justru tengah menarik pintunya. Nampak Sasuke disana. Terlihat Hikari tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Dia sedang tidur" Ucap sasuke melewati Hinata. "Tentang pertanyaanmu" langkah Sasuke terhenti untuk mendengar Hinata "Baru kusadari aku tidak pernah berdebar selama bersamamu" Di balik hinata Sasuke tengah tersenyum tipis sepertinya dia tau ini akan terjadi. "Aku tahu, akan kulayangkan suratnya soal Hikari kita harus memmberitahunya cepat atau lambat" Sasuke menimpali jeda sejenak "Kesalahan kita di masa lalu biarlah berlalu" Sasuke kembali berjalan. "Arigato" Walau lirih bisa dipastikan Sasuke masih mendengar ucapan Hinata.

'_Sakura, aku sudah membebaskannya dari belenggu itu'_

'_**Si penyihir mendapatkan pangerannya sendiri'**_

**.**

**.**

'_Seorang fotografer tengah mengelus Foto wanita berseragam SMA membawa buku menaiki tangga'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya tau fic ini jelek saya bingung readers yang pada ga suka sama fic ini. saya hanya menyorot tentang perjalanan mereka menuju kebahagian. Bukan untuk menjelek-jelekan karakter lain (Ini bukan JunkFic)**

**Saya akan benar-benar menghapus fic ini dari archive Hinata Kalau permintaan mencapai 10 (PM saja)**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Riview**

**.**

**.**


	6. Our blood relation

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sedikit Arti Kebahagiaan **

**[SAK chapter 6 : our blood relation ] **

**Rate T**

**Genre: Family, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Newbie/ OOC/Typo/little bit romance**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suasana di meja makan tidak berbeda dari hari-hari kemarin. Seperti kejadian di keluarga Hyuuga tidak pernah terjadi. Lima orang makan dengan tenang. Sebelum seseorang memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Ehem... ada yang ingin kami sampaikan pada kalian bertiga" Ketiga pasang mata mengamati Sasuke dari tempat mereka sekarang. "kami sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan matang jadi..." Hinata memutus perkataanya dan membuat kontak mata sebagai isyarat kepada Sasuke. Keduanya meletakan sendok dan garpu mereka.

"mungkin untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya Kaasan dan Tousan tidak akan bersama lagi"

"kalian..." Gumaman kecil Itachi tertutupi oleh pertanyaan sederhana Hikari "Tousan pergi ke luar negeri lagi ya?" Kata hikari sambil meneruskan makannya. "Bukan. Maksud kami adalah berpisah artinya tidak akan bersama lagi" Sepertinya pilihan kata sasuke terlalu buruk buktinya kini terdengar dentingan sendok yang jatuh ke piring Hikari. Kini mata onyx itu berair. "Kalian jahat! Aku benci kalian!" Hikari berlalu, dia berlari menuju kamar dususul Hinata yang mengejarnya.

"Aku selesai" Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama pula. Mengejar Hikari dan Hinata.

Tersisa Sakura dan Itachi di meja makan. "Jii-san kenapa Tousan dan Hinata Kaasan berpisah" Itachi juga tak bisa menjawab. Entah apa yang terjadi pada rumah tangga adiknya saat ini. Pertanyaan polos keponakannya ini membuat hatinya tergerak untuk menjawab dengan bijak

"_ah belum saatnya kau tahu, mungkin jika kau sudah dewasa nanti kamu akan mengerti" _

Sudah tiga jam Hikari menangis di kamar yang dikuncinya. Tadi dia bisa mendengar Tousan dan Kasaannya menggedor-gedor pintu. Tapi semua tak dihiraukannya termasuk Itachi. Kali ini pandangan Hikari sendu saat ini yang dia rasakan hanya satu rasa yaitu marah. Marah karena jika orang tuanya berpisah maka dia akan di tinggalkan.

Satu keputusan telah diambil Hikari. Saat ini dia berdiri di depan cermin miliknya. Sepatu kets, jaket dan ransel. Dia membuka pintu sedikit mengintip keadaan. Setelah itu dia melangkah perlahan-lahan. Saat dia sampai di depan kamar orang tuanya raut wajahnya kembali sedih namun sebelum Hikari kembali melangkah Hikari merasakan jaketnya seperti di tarik.

Benar.

Seseorang menarik ujung jaketnya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku!" Hikari berbisik pada sosok di belakangnya. Sakura dengan boneka beruannya. "Niisan, mau ke mana? "

"Ssstt jangan berisik, jangan katakan pada siapapun mengerti?"

"Aku ikut"

"Tidak!" Hikari menghempaskan pegangan sakura pada jaketnya. Hikari meninggalkan sakura yang termenung di depan kamar itu. Lalu turun dari lantai atas. dia menuju jendela, membukanya lalu melompat keluar. Sayang sekali Hikari tak sadar kalau Sakura tengah mengikutinya di belakang tanpa suara.

"Ish satpam bodoh harusnya dia berjaga. Kenapa malah tidur sih" Dengan lihai Hikari membuka kunci pagar di samping gerbang utama. Sebelum sempaaat menutupnya kembali pandangannya menangkap warna pink. Hikari menemukan Sakura masih mengikutinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" sepertinya teriakan Hikari terlalu keras hingga membuat Satpam tadi terbangun di posnya. Dengan panik Hikari menggandeng sakura dan berlari.

Keduanya terus berlari sejauh mereka bisa hingga mereka kelelahan. Sudah beberapa belokan mereka lalui. Sekarang mereka ada di depan toko yang telah tutup. Tapi setidaknya teras depan bisa mereka gunakan. Hikari membuka tasnya yang berisi jaket juga dilemparkan jaket itu pada Sakura "Pakai, nanti kau bisa sakit" Lalu berbaring dengan ransel sebagai bantal.

Sakura menunggu Hikari hingga benar-benar terlelap. Padahal dirinya sendiri juga sudah sangat mengantuk. Beberapa kali Sakura menguap, setelah itu dia berbaring di sebelah kepala Hikari dengan alas yang sama tidak lupa dengan mendekap boneka tersayangnya. Posisi mereka saat ini sangat manis. Ransel mereka gunakan sebagai bantal dengan arah tidur yang berlawanan. Entahlah, mereka tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi esok. Mereka tidak tau bahwa mereka telah pergi dari sarang hangat menuju dunia luar yang berbahaya.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Ini baru jam lima pagi tapi udara pagi kota semakin menusuk terlebih untuk Sakura dan Hikari. Sejak satu jam lalu keduannya sudah bangun lantaran suhu yang kelewat dingin. Semenjak tadi mereka juga telah beranjak dari tempat awal. Kini keduannya berjalan melewati kota yang masih sepi. Hikari di depan dan Sakura masih mengikutinya di belakang. Hikari terus berjalan tanpa arah. Hikari tidak ingin orang tuannya menemukannya. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Hikari berhenti di depan halte bis. Dia duduk kemudian di ikuti sakura di sampingnya yang tentu saja masih menjaga jarak. Mereka terus diam sampai Hikari memulai interaksi diantara mereka.

"_Mm bagaimana rasanya punya dua ayah?"_

_Sakura berfikir sebentar baru menjawab "rasanya seperti apel "_

"_Apel?" Kedua alis bocah cilik itu bertaut menandakan ia tidak mengerti jawaban Sakura._

"_mmm... apel selalu ada di musim gugur dan awal musim dingin" jawab sakura menjelaskan._

_Hikari menghela nafas panjang "musim gugur dan musim dingin ya"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah lama menunggu bis pertama datang. Halte juga sudah ada beberapa orang. Saat para penumpang berdesakan masuk tiba-tiba Hikari sudah beranjak dari tempatnya menaiki bus. Sakura yang menyusul naik terakhir. Sayangnya saat memeriksa kantongnya tidak ada uang satupun di sana. Kini sopir tengah menatapnya heran karena Sakura tak kunjung memasukan uang pada mesin pembayaran. Sebelum Supir menegur sakura Hikari sudah memasukan beberapa uang logam ke mesin itu lalu menarik sakura untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Mereka menaiki bis sekitar tiga puluh menit. Dan sudah lebih dari lima halte mereka lewati. Sakura sendiri hanya mengikuti kemanapun Hikari melangkah. Setelah turun dari bis, mereka terkadang sampai di pusat-pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten dan Neji sedang berada di ruang tamu saat ini. Kedua anak mereka sedang menginap di rumah kakek mereka. Dan pagi-pagi buta telpon rumah sudah berdering keras. Hingga membuat Tenten yang akan membuat sarapan semakin sibuk.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa"

"..."

"Baiklah kami akan membantumu"

**Tut tut tut**

Sambungan telepon dimatikan. Neji mencoba membaca raut wajah yang di tampilkan sang istri. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Hinata dia bilang Sakura dan Hikari mereka kabur"

"Apa! Astaga bagaimanan bisa?" Neji langsung beranjak dari kursinya mengambil kunci kontak. Sedang Tenten mengambil mantel.

"Entahlah, apa kita perlu menghubungi dia?"

"Tidak kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat"

Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan di kuncinya pintu rumah. Dan Keduanya pergi untuk mencari kedua keponakan mereka yang kabur dari rumah.

**.**

**.**

Sakura berhenti mengikuti langkah saudaranya. Kakinya sudah lelah. Salah satu tangannya digunakan untuk memegang lututnya. "Haah.. haah..hah Niisan bisakah kita istrirahat hah ha.." Ucap anak berambut pink ini. Sedang anak lelaki di depannya hanya berhenti. Menunduk. Lalu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada ransel miliknya.

**Kruk**

**Kruak**

Sakura mengernyit heran kala mendengar suara perut Hikari "Kamu lapar?" wajar sebenarnya mengingat semalam Hikari tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya. Lagipula mereka belum sarapan. Dan sekarang sudah tengah hari.

Hikari memalingkan wajahnya dari sakura. "U..uangku sudah habis untuk naik bis" jawaban hikari membuat Sakura bangkit matanya mencari sesuatu di sekitar. Saat menemukannya Sakura memungutnya.

"Kamu jorok itu bahkan sudah enggak bisa di makan!" Hikari yang melihat sakura mengambil kaleng bekas dekat sampah mengernyit jijik.

Sakura meringis kecil melihat kelakuan Hikari saaat ini " Ini untuk mencari uang. Nanti kita bisa beli makanan" Detik berikutnya Boneka beruang itu di sodorkan pada Hikari. "Titip ya" Tanpa protes apapu Hikari menerimanya dan memasukan boneka itu ke dalam ransel. Sekarang ranselnya terlihat sangat penuh walalupun begitu tetap saja beratnya bisa di bilang masih ringan.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Di tikungan jalan tempat Hikari berdiri dia bisa melihat jelas sosok sakura kecil bernyanyi dari satu mobil ke mobil lain. Sungguh ternyata kabur dari rumah bukan pilihan yang tepat. Lihat saja sekarang. Sudah dekil perutnya lapar pula.

Saat lampu merah ke sepuluh menyala, Sakura kembali menghampiri Hikari dengan wajah sumringah dan penuh keringat. Kaleng yang di bawa sakura mengeluarkan suara gemerincing. Setengah kalengnya telah terisi uang logam. Ditunjukannya hasil mengamen itu pada Hikari.

"Ayo kita beli _**Manju**_*****" Tangan Hikari ditarik begitu saja oleh Sakura. Saat ini Sakura tidak sadar jika genggaman Hikari mengerat. Kenapa eh? Apa Hikari mulai mengakui ia membutuhkan sosok seorang kakak?

Mereka membeli makanan di pinggir jalan. Awalnya Hikari menolak mati-matian tapi begitu melihat Sakura menggigit sepotong _**manju**_*, perutnya sudah tak mau berkompromi lagi. Mereka kini makan di pinggir jalan yang agak sepi bersama tanpa peduli dengan lalu lalang kendaraan yang ramai. Tak beda dengan anak jalanan yang ada di sekeliling daerah itu.

"mm hei Sakura kau pernah tidak merasa marah atau sedih?"

Sambil mengunyah Sakura berusaha menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya. "Pernah, sedih saat mereka bilang aku anak haram. Tapi aku masih punya Tousan, Papa, Hinata kaasan dan kamu" Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah sakura. Ahh Hikari harusnya kau bersyukur punya kakak yang menyayangimu

"Jadi aku enggak boleh sedih lagi" lanjutnya

Hikari berhenti dari acara makannya lalu menengok ke arah Sakura. Rasannya Hikari menyadari jika dirinya sudah keterlaluan. "Maaf, mereka begitu pasti gara-gara aku?"

"Sudahlah lagipula itu sudah berlalu"

Tanpa mereka sadari dua anak jalanan berbadan dua kali lebih besar dan baju kumal berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Tepat saat gigitan terakhir tertelan oleh Sakura, seseorang menarik kasar tas ransel Hikari dari belakang.

"Aahh" Hikari yang ditarik terjatuh ke belakang

"Hikari!" Sakura berteriak ketika melihat Hikari ditarik dan

"Jadi anak pink ini yang merebut tempat kita?"

**Bugh**

Sebuah lemparan botol mengenai salah satu anak jalanan itu. Membuat perhatian keduannya beralih ke arah sang pelempar.

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Wah wah Haku, ada yang mau jadi pahlawan rupanya"

"Cepat lepaskan Sakura!"

"Jadi namanya Sakura ya dia bisa jadi ladang uang, Zabuza" Disertai senyum tipis preman wanita bernama Haku mengunci tangan Sakura. Sedang yang lebih besar sedang berada di depan Hikari. "Dua anak kecil, bagaimana kalau kita jual saja?"

"Tidak! Hikari lari mbbhh mmmhh.." Ucapan Sakura terhalan oleh bekapan Haku. "Ck diam!"

Hikari mulai memukul tapi sepertinya pukulan itu tak berarti untuk Zabuza. Hanya satu dorongan dan hikari terjatuh dengan sikut yang lecet. Saat akan kembali bangkit, ternyata Zabuza lebih dulu meraih ransel Hikari. Membuka dan mengaduk aduk isinya. "Ya ampun isinya hanya boneka dasar anak orang kaya" katanya lalu melempar boneka itu ke tanah yang becek. Warna biru beruang itu kini berubah menjadi coklat. Mata sakura melebar melihatnya.

**Grauuk**

"Argh" Teriakan melengking tercipta karena gigitan sakura pada tangan Haku. Sakura berlari menuju bonekanya. Memungutnya mendekapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Di sisi lain Hikari yang luput dari pandangan beranjak lari menuju sakura menyeretnya lari dari tempat itu. Berkali-kali sakura terjatuh ketika dikejar-kejar. Tapi Hikari selalu ada di sana membantunya untuk berlari lagi. Untunglah tinggi mereka membuat mereka tidak nampak saat lautan manusia sedang menyebrang.

Hari menjelang sore Sakura dan Hikari mesih berjalan bergandengan meski sudah lepas dari orang-orang tadi. Mereka lebih tepatnya Hikari sedang mencari tempat aman untuk beristirahat. Sejak kejadian tadi Sakura seperti kehilangan arah. Tidak bicara, tidak menangis, dia hanya terlihat lelah.

Perjalanan mereka berhenti ketika melihat sebuah taman bermain yang sudah sepi. Sebuah bangunan seperti batu besar dengan terowongan di setiap sisinya menjadi tempat berteduh untuk mereka karena hari mulai Hujan.

Awalnya gerimis tapi makin lama makin deras. Ujung terowongan mulai basah karena cipratan air. Hikari dan Sakura sedang duduk mendekap kaki dan saling berhadapan. Hikari terus memperhatikan Sakura yang menatap boneka berlumpur miliknya. Sepertinya Hikari sedikit memahami bahwa beruang itu adalah benda kesayangan Sakura.

Saat malam tiba hujan masih sangat deras kini disertai angin kencang yang membuat tubuh Hikari menggigil. Hikari terbangun dari tidurnya. Di depannya dilihatnya Sakura juga tengah di alam mimpi. Hikari melirik ke arah boneka di sebelah Sakura. Terbesit suatu ide di kepalanya. Diambilah boneka beruang dengan lumpur yang telah mengering.

**Sementara itu**

Kemacetan terjadi di salah satu prefektur diakibatkan ambruknya tiang listrik di jalan raya. Hujan tidak berhenti dari sore ditambah angin memperburuk keadaan kota. Di dalam sebuah mobil dua orang bermarga Uciha tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu.

"Itachi kau tidak mengerti! aku harus menemukan mereka!" dipukulnya lagi klakson mobil secara kasar. "Ck aku tahu Sasuke. Kita sudah mencarinya sejak pagi! Sekarang tenangkan dirimu! Semua juga ikut membantu" teriaknya. Kebisingan suara klakson mobil bersautan dengan derasnya hujan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne sakura bangun lihat ini bonekamu sudah bersih" Hikari kembali dengan boneka yang sudah bersih. Rupanya Hikari mencucinya dengan air hujan.

"Hei bangun" Ketika Hikari menggeser bahu Sakura, Sakura terbangun. Matanya sedikit terbuka tapi mencoba fokus ke barang yang di bawa Hikari.

"lihat lah sudah bersih" Sakura tersenyum lemah mendengar Hikari.

"Tapi baunya sudah hilang" Mata Sakura kembali tertutup. "Arigatou" lanjutnya lirih. Sangat lirih. Membuat Hikari mengira bahwa Sakura tidak senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Tubuh kecil berbalut jaket itu tiba-tibaambruk ke samping. Hikari tersentak kaget. Ditepuknya dua pipi sakura pelan. Dingin. Itu yang dirasakan Hikari. Hikari semakin panik ketika didapatinya nafas sakura tersengal sengal. Seperti ekspresi orang kesakitan.

"Bangun, bangun Sakura"

Hikari sangat ketakutan.

Tangannya ikut gemetar

Karena sakura tak kunjung bangun Hikari memutuskan mencari pertolongan. Mencari orang dewasa siapa saja asal mau membantu Sakura. Hikari tau ini sudah malam Jalanan sepi dan Hujan masih deras tapi dia tidak akan berhenti untuk orang yang dia sayang.

_Sekarang hikari tau. _

_Dia tidak pernah membenci Sakura, dia hanya cemburu._

**Ckkkiiiittt**

**Brukk**

"**Astaga!" Sang pemilik mobil segera keluar memastikan yang hampir tertabrak tidak apa-apa. Nyatanya Hikari yang kaget karena hampir terserempet terguling dan mendapat beberapa luka-luka yang cukup serius.**

"**Kau baik-baik saja?" Sosok tinggi dengan rompi parasut mencoba mengangkat tubuh Hikari. **

"**Hiks tolong hiks tolong kakakku"**

**.**

**.**

"_**Kami-sama aku berjanji akan jadi anak baik. Tidak menyusahkan Orang tua dan tidak jadi anak manja lagi. Tapi tolonglah Sakura, aku.. aku menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Manju* : bakpao khas jepang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya terharu banyak yang suport saya buat fic ini * peluk readers* berhubung ini fic pertama.**

**Saya buat Hka-Saku saling membutuhkan toh mereka kan sedarah. **

**Saya juga sedang putar otak untuk kelanjutan fic ini**

**Terimakasih sudah mau meriview & memberi saran, saya akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi ('o')**

**Apa tata bahasa saya masih jelek atau lumayan? Hehehe habis nilai bahasa saya selalu naik turun.**

**Oh iya saya bingung apanya yang mau di edit hehe jadinya ya seperti ini. **

**Big thanks to all of you : MuFylin, hanazono yuri, Apple Cream, Sasu-chan centric, ucihasakura.28, Ichigo, lovelly uciha, Sakura Hear filia, Uciha Ratih, Guest, 3BUAH AYAM, Guest, Laboelan Lily**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Riview**


	7. The scar

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sedikit Arti Kebahagiaan **

**[SAK chapter 7 :The Scar] **

**Rate T**

**Genre: Family, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Newbie/ OOC/Typo/little bit romance**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seminggu yang lalu Seorang Pria mengaku sebagai wartawan di salah satu surat kabar memberi kabar bahwa kedua anaknya masuk rumah sakit. Ketika Sasuke tiba di depan ruang Sakura di lihatnya Hikari yang nampak lemas mendekap boneka kesayangan sakura. Terlebih mengejutkan lagi adalah sesosok pemuda kuning di sebelahnya yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah ketua mading dan ketua ekskul fotografi di SMA. Kabarnya dia menghilang sesaat sebelum pesta pernikahannya dengan Hinata digelar.

Dokter mengatakan Sakura membutuhkan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Kabar baiknya adalah keadaannya mulai membaik. Hikari juga sama. Ketika sakura kritis suhu tubuh Hikari melonjak drastis. Terkadang keluarga Hyuga dan Itachi bergantian menjenguk. Bahkan Pria wartawan itu sering menawarkan tumpangan pada Hinata dan Hikari.

Sasuke tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, lagi pula sepertinya Pria itu lebih baik untuk Hinata. Apalagi proses perceraian di Jepang mudah dan cepat. Dengan persetujuan Hikari yang sudah di dapatkannya sepertinya semua akan berjalan mudah.

Selama seminggu Sakura belum menampakan mata onyxnya itu membuat Sasuke resah. Dia pernah kehilangan permata hatinya, kali ini jangan terulang lagi. Itulah alasan Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya saat ini. Dia harus menuju tempat itu.

Di sepanjang perjalanan terus bermunculan ingatan ingatan yang telah lama terkubur dalam. Menyakitkan untuk dikenang tapi terlalu di rindukan. Ketika mobil itu melintasi kawasan SMA tua di kawasan itu terlintas bayang bayang dirinya bersama seseorang di sana.

"_kau aneh"_

"_Seharian kau seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi"_

"_ck diamlah!"_

"_mau sampai kapan kau duduk di situ" _

_Saat sakura ditarik Sasuke dengan cepat sehingga tubuh itu berdiri tegak, terlihat noda kemerahan di bangku yang Sakura duduki. Sakura menunduk malu dan terlihat hampir menangis. Hal seperti ini sungguh memalukan untuk seorang wanita. Catat Sangat-sangat memalukan. _

_Dengan pelan Sasuke melepas jaketnya. Keheningan di antara mereka membuat sakura berkaca-kaca dan meremas roknya. Pasti setelah ini Sasuke akan mentertawakannya mengejeknya atau bahkan lebih buruk._

_Disaat pikiran Sakura di penuhi pemikiran negatif tiba-tiba saja sesuatu lebih tepatnya seseorang mengikatkan sesuatu ke pinggangnya. Tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak terlalu lama cenderung lembut. Tangan yang dilihat Sakura itu membentuk ikatan di depan perutnya. Saat sebuah aroma maskulin tercium, Sakura seakan tersadar bahwa jarak di antara mereka terlalu dekat. _

_Tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Sakura dengan cepat sasuke meraih tangan kiri Sakura lalu berputar meraih tas mereka. Jika dilihat sekilas seperti sasuke sedang membimbing sakura untuk pergi dari ruang kelas mereka. Nyatanya Sasuke berjalan di depan karena rona merah di mukanya semakin parah sejak tadi. Bahkan cuping telinganya juga memerah bahkan sangat terlihat jelas. Sayang sekali Sakura masih menunduk malu dengan muka sama seperti Sasuke. Dan jangan lupakan dadanya kini tengah sesak karena jantung yang berdebar cepat. _

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kala ingatan itu berputar. Kejadian itu bisa diartikan seperti _Hero gets the girl_. Karena semenjak kejadian itu Sakura tak lagi bertingkah garang padanya. Mungkin memang bukan awal kisah mereka, namun itulah awal hubungan dekat mereka.

Mobilnya melaju melewati taman besar. Sekarang serpihan ingatan bertaburan di depan kaca mobilnya. Ketika mereka bertengkar.

"_ini semua gara-gara kau kita jadi di terlambat!"_

"_berat badanmu yang membuat motorku mogok"_

"_kau!" sambil menahan emosi Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi tidak dengan pikirannya._

'_huh ayam jelek'_

'_jidat lebar'_

'_Kenapa kau bisa measuki pikiranku!'_

'_Kau yang memasuki pikiranku!'_

Ketika saling menghawatirkan satu sama lain. Cemburu. Semuanya masa-masa SMA mereka.

" _Kau bersama si pucat lagi? Cepat jelaskan nona!" Sasuke nggeret sakura ke taman besar ini. Baru saja menolak ajakan kencan Sakura ke Taman ria Sasuke sudah dikejutkan Pacarnya ini berduaan di perpustakaan bersama mayat hidup._

"_kenapa? Cemburu?"_

_Sasuke melengos. Tentusaja dia cemburu. Kenapa Sakura tidak peka sama sekali? tentunya alasannya karena dia sengaja._

"_ck bodoh"_

_'Sasuke uciha kau ini tidak peka sekali sih dengan pacarmu ini' inner sakura mulai bicara_

"_ya sudah kalau tidak . Sai sepertinya tidak akan menolak untuk ku bawa kencan hari ini" ucap Sakura sambil melangkah mendahului Sasuke._

"_ck baik kita kencan seharian"_

_See Sakura selalu bisa memasuki sisi manis seorang Uciha._

Perjalanan itu mengantarkan Sasuke pada sebuah tempat. Tempat yang sudah hampir delapan tahun tak pernah dikunjunginya. Semerbak aroma hutan menyapanya. Tempat ini adalah tempat pernikahannya. Tempat yang selalu di hindarinya. Menaiki beberapa anak tangga terlihatlah gerbang yang selalu terbuka.

Sebuah pagar besi usang yang tanpa perbaikan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke tertarik. Sebuah gembok di salah satu sisinya. Gembok berkarat. Sasuke tahu benar bagaimana gembok itu bisa berada di sana.

"_Di tempat seperti ini? Kau pasti mengigau" Di sentilnya dahi lebar sang istri. Sambil mengusap jidatnya Sakura mengomel tak jelas. "kau tak percaya, baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan bahwa gembok cinta ini juga manjur" Dengan cekatan Sakura menulis sesuatu di masing sisi gemboknya._

_**S**__ untuk Sakura dan __**S**__ untuk Sasuke_

Diusapnya perlahan gembok itu. Kenangan yang tak pernah luntur dalam benaknya. Ketika langkahnya telah sampai di kuil. Sasuke berlutut di hadapan kuil menepuk tangannya dua kali kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Berdoa

_**Aku tahu aku tak pernah mempercayaimu sejak kau mengambil kedua orang tuaku. Tapi untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku mempercayaimu kembali. Karena Sakura mempercayaimu. Bangunkan anakku dari tidur panjangnya. Bangunkan dia agar dia tau aku menyayanginya. Bangunkan dia agar aku bisa melihat sosok Sakura pada dirinya. Kami-Sama aku mohon.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Selesai berdoa Sasuke berbalik, Sekelebat cahaya bersinar di antara gugusan bintang. Tanpa diketahuinya seorang pendeta telah berada di belakangnya. Tersenyum sebelum menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"_Aku adalah seorang pendeta, cinta dan wanita adalah pantangan bagi kami. Tapi mungkin aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik"_

Sedikit ragu tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti Pendeta itu ke teras dengan pemandangan laut dan langit malam.

" _Istriku sudah lama meninggal ketika melahirkan anak pertama kami tapi aku tak bisa melupakannya"_

"_Hm, kisahmu seperti kisah Izanagi dan Izanami ketika melahirkan kagutsuchi"_

"_ya dan bukankah pada akhirnya keduanya tidak pernah bersatu?"_

"_ya menurut legenda memang begitu. Tapi seperti Yin dan Yang, baik dan buruk semua saling terikat."_

"_apa menurut anda benang merah bisa terputus?"_

"_benang merah itu bisa kusut, bisa meregang, ataupun terjalin dengan benang lain. Namun pada akhirnya tidak akan pernah putus"_

Suatu percakapan diakhiri dengan perginya sang pendeta. Kini Tinggal Sasuke sendiri dalam gelapnya malam. memutuskan untuk melihat sebentar pantai di bawahnya.

_Bekas telapak kaki tercetak di atas pasir pantai. Satu mungil dan satu lebih besar. Jika ditelusuri maka di ujung sana terdapat sepasang kekasih yang tengah berjalan mengitari bibir pantai dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Tiba-tiba sang gadis melepas tautan jari mereka ketika melihat segerombolan lumba-lumba di tengah pantai. Hanya beberapa menit kemudian menghilang. Senyum senang terpatri di wajah ayunya. Membuat sang lelaki mengerutkan alisnya pertanda heran._

_"pernah dengar mitosnya? bila pasangan melihat lumba-lumba maka cinta mereka akan abadi selamanya"_

_"gembok cinta maksudmu?"_

_"ya, mirip seperti itu"_

_"Tapi seandainya mitos itu tak nyata?"_

_"maka aku akan berdoa agar cinta kita abadi sepanjang masa"_

_"Jika semua yang kau lakukan juga tak berhasil?"_

_"maka aku akan menyerah"_

_"jadi kau akan melepaskanku begitu saja? "_

_"ya aku akan melepasmu, tapi tidak dengan persaanku padamu"_

_"jadi kau akan terus mengejarku apapun yang terjadi?"_

_"kau kan lelaki harusnya kau yang mengejarku, mengerti!" Wanita itu kembali berlari menyusuri pinggir pantai tanpa tahu lelaki yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu bergumam kecil._

_"Ck mengejar cintamu saja sudah memakan waktu cukup lama"_

Lama merenungi sesuatu Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Sedikit gumaman terdengar dari mulutnya.

'_**Benang merah tidak akan pernah putus'**_

_**oOo**_

Perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit memakan waktu satu jam karena jalan yang lengang. Sebuah pintu putih bernomor 68 adalah kamar anaknya. Lalu apa yang membuat pemuda ber usia 37 ini terdiam sebelum membuka hendel pintu?

Suara gelak tawa tertangkap di indranya bersama suara berat seorang laki-laki. Sedikit mengintip ke dalam. Itu sakuranya. Anaknya telah bangun dan orang pertama yang di lihatnya bukanlah Taousannya. Terlihat Sai yang sepertinya mengetahui kehadiran Sasuke.

**oOo**

**Bugh **

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

Adu tonjokan telah terjadi sejak tadi. Kini mereka berada di luar rumah sakit. Posisi Sai saat ini menduduki Sasuke dan menonjoknya habis-habisan. Sedang Sasuke enggan melawan mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sai padanya.

"**bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa paru-parunya lemah!"**

"**..."**

"_**dia anak yang paling terluka, apa kau tau hal yang paling di inginkan anak itu? Itu adalah cerita tentang ayah dan ibunya. Kau dan Sakura"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Apa kau tahu seberapa besar Sakura mencintaimu? Dia bahkan rela melepasmu"**_

"_**Bukankah akhirnya dia menikah denganmu" sahut Sasuke pada akhirnya.**_

_**Bughh**_

"_**Bahkan hingga akhir hidupnya hanya namamu yang disebutnya. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkanmu bodoh! Kami bahkan tidak pernah menikah"**_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Srakk**_

_**Sai bangkit dan berjalan mundur. Berusaha menguapkan emosinya. Meninggalkan sasuke yang masih terbaring di tanah.**_

"**Aku akan membawanya pergi, aku tidak memaksanya biar dia yang memilih"**

_**Kali ini Sasuke bangkit dan mencengkram kemeja pria di depannya.**_

"**Tidak kau tidak bisa melakukannya dia anakku!"**

"**Dia memang anakmu tapi kuingatkan bahwa dia juga putri kecilku!"**

_**Perlahan cengkramannya merenggang. Kedua lelaki itu berantakan akibat saling tonjok. Mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Saat ini Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakuraistrinya tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Tapi Sasukelah yang telah meninggalkannya bahkan melupakan kepercayaan yang istrinya pernah tanamkan padanya. **_

_**Satu hal bernama cinta.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_Bagaimana bisa kasih sayang datang pada setiap orang tanpa diduga-duga_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tousan! Kenapa Tousan memar! Apa Tousan baik-baik saja"

Suara serak anak kecil ini membuat Sasuke tersenyum mendekati ranjang Sakura. Tonjokan Sai benar-benar menyakitkan. Sasuke lalu mengelus surai merah mudanya. Bukan menjawab Sasuke malah bertanya "Apa kau selalu ingin mendengar cerita tentang aku dan kaasanmu"

Sakura menggeleng "aku takut Tousan sedih". Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di bangku dekat ranjang. "membuka luka lama itu memang menyedihkan, tapi jika aku punya penawarnya kenapa tidak?" Hidung kecil itu di cubit gemas oleh Sasuke.

"_Dia sangat menyebalkan dan cerewet dan jelek"_

"_dia suka laut tapi benci air, bukankah itu sangat aneh"_

"_tapi kau tau, dia dewasa dengan cepat. Lalu semua sikapnya jadi sangat manis dan yang paling aku suka adalah saat dia berdoa di kuil dengan rambut tergerai sepunggung"_

"_pernikahan kami pun diadakan di kuil dekat pantai"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Samar samar terlihat dua warna berbeda berjalan bersama._

_Merah muda dan Raven. _

_Saling bertautan. _

_Ditemani guguran bunga Sakura_

_alunan debur ombak terdengar sampai bukit karang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author mau minta maaf baru bisa update, soalnya minggu lalu rumah hampir kebakaran gara-gara kabel utama kesamber petir wifi nya juga rusak untung laptop terselamatkan. Sampe sekarang masih ngeri kalo berhadapan sama kabel-kabel sebenernya. **

**Ok saya jawab riview beberapa aj ya,**

**...**

**Yap saya ceraikan mereka (Emangnya Author udah nikah?) *plak * bukan itu maksudnya.**

**Di ch 2 kan dijelasin kalo paru-parunya saku kecil bermasalah.**

**Semua rata-rata pasti inti pertanyaannya sama "sakura-nya mana?" sakuranya emang saya kantongin terus jadi ga muncul-muncul. **

**Saya enggak modus kok beneran deh mau bilang saya modus juga gak papa. Tapi saya gak suka pair SasuHina. Saya juga jadi tau kekurangan fic ini ada di Pairnya karena review kalian. Terimakasih sudah mengeluarkan uneg-uneg. Saya sangat menghargainya **

_Hayo tebak ,siapa si Merah muda dan Raven di akhir tadi?_

_Hika-saku kecil /sasu-saku._

**Kalau soal lanjut apa tidak biar para-pembaca saja yang memutuskan saya terima dengan lapangan bola # lapang hati maksudnya**

**Jadi...**

**Keep or discontinue or delete?**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Riview**


End file.
